Hiccup the silent
by guitargenocide
Summary: What if after his mother's death, hiccup loses his voice in grief. What if the pain of his mother's death caused him to be mute, how will the story play out? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**A/n: hey guys I'm back. This story has been eating at me for a while and I have to get it out there. This is another remake of the HTTYD movie except if hiccup was just mute due to all the abuse he has ha from his father.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Prologue: after death**

For years he had been looked at as nothing but a failure. a bad omen to everyone around him since his birth. Looking up to his father, he fears the pain of what is to be when he has to be raised by his father. Tears streaming down his face on a dark and stormy day in Berk, he looks at the coffin holding his mothers body.

His mother had always been there for him since the beginning of his days. She had always taken care of him and never let anyone try to ruin her baby's happiness. Whenever Snotlout was always picking on his she was always there to relieve his pain. Sometimes she would even go to Spitelout, his uncle, and give him a brutal beating about how Snotlout treated Hiccup. Now she was gone, and all he had left was a father who, since his birth, always looked at him as a mistake.

Letting out a few more tears hiccup couldn't take the pain anymore and left the great hall in a sprint.

Running and holding back the painful sobs threatening to come out he runs all through the village to a cliff near the end of the berk.

Kneeling down at the edge of the cliff he looks out into the sea. Rain pouring and thunder rolling he finally lets out the sobs that he could not hold back. He releases all of his pain out to the world that would be the only thing to hear him. Hoping that this is a nightmare he looks up, and all he sees is the thundering of rain, and the dark clouds looming over the sky. From within comes the thunder and lightning striking among the earth in a sad and lonely way. The storm itself being the only thing that is trying to give hiccup at least a little bit of comfort as the thunder, lightning, clouds, and rain cry with him.

He stayed on cliff kneeling and crying until tears couldn't come out. He stayed up there sobbing until his voice finally broke. For hours he stayed up there until the pain brought him into unconsciousness. The last thing that had finally left him that night was his voice. No longer could he be able to speak. No longer could he be able to tell anyone anything himself.

Stoick had finally come looking for hiccup. For a while he had been looking for hiccup since he saw him leave until he finds him on the cliff. Hiccup lay on the cliff asleep and heartbroken, and for a moment Stoick new that hiccup would not be the same. Picking hiccup up and cradling him in his arms he carries him to his home and lays him on his bed. Leaving to go to his room Stoick takes one last look at hiccup before he closes the door and heads to his room for some shuteye from this emotional day.

After closing the door we see hiccup as one last tear leaves his eyes as hiccup sleeps. That night Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third became Hiccup the silent. Forever cursed by grief he will not talk again.

**A/n: ok so this was really short, but I am just throwing this out there to see how well this will do. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue. Tomorrow after five I will work on chapter one and submit it. If it goes well I estimate this story to be a couple chapters long. See you guys and thanks for reading!**


	2. chapter 1 The Silent Blacksmith

**A/N: Hello everybody, here is the real first chapter of Hiccup the silent. Let me know how it goes, and please no flames. Advice is gladly accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1: the Silent Apprentice.**

Berk, a small village on an island that is considered close to the heavens for the fact that it is always below freezing to death. Hiccup is now fifteen years old and is working his arms off at a forge. After his mother's death Hiccup's father Stoick had been more cruel and cold towards him since then. Due to his ongoing job as the chief of the hairy hooligan tribes, he enlisted the help of his long time friend and blacksmith Gobber to take Hiccup in as his apprentice.

To Hiccup Gobber was a friendly man who had been almost a better father than Stoick had been, due to the fat that Gobber always gave him his wisdom and hardly ever brought up the fact that he was small. Even though Hiccup was scrawny and at times clumsy, he would never look at Hiccup as a mistake, but rather tell him that everything was alright. To Gobber learning in the forge always involved mistakes, because that is how he became a blacksmith.

Hiccup was now sharpening swords for most of the people of berk, who's blades have been getting duller and duller due to overuse. The people of Berk have been having a small pest problem that keeps them always alert for anything. That small pest problem, however, is an entire infestation of dragons that would always come to the island and raid the village for their food.

Now Hiccup was taking care of perfectly sharpening a broadsword that cam in. diligently grinding the giant husk of metal against the grindstone, he hears Gobber approach him from behind.

"Hiccup" Gobber called as he approached him. Turning to Gobber to acknowledge him he stops the grindstone and with a lot of effort puts the sword down.

"Oh, don't mind me Hiccup. Keep going on that sword." Gobber said with a wave of his arm.

Nodding, Hiccup, turns on the grindstone and continues to work diligently of sharpening the Broadsword. Gobber then strolls to the front of the grindstone and begins to speak his mind to Hiccup.

"listen, Hiccup." He states as he sees Hiccup nod at him, signifying that he is listening

"When you started out. I know I was a wee bit ruff on you about everything that I had you do." He says as hiccup finally finishes with the broadsword and looks up at the old blacksmith.

" The first sword I had you forge hiccup was the hardest thing I had you do. The proportions were incredibly wrong and the right side was completely dull." He said as Hiccup gave him a very bored and annoyed expression. Stilling himself Gobber continued. " Look what I am trying to say is that You got to remember, that anything that has to be perfect is always done with a wee bit o' error at the beginning. Nothing is ever done perfectly Hiccup it takes time and trials and errors before ye get something right my boy." He said.

Hiccup looked at his trainer and smiled with a nod signifying that he understood the lesson that he had been trying to give him.

" Now run along home and get some rest Hiccup. You had a long day. Tomorrow I am giving you your first ever assignment."

Hiccup smiled and nodded before he took off his blacksmith's robes and put it on a hanger where Gobber had always told him to put it. Heading to the door he looked back at Gobber with a smile and nod combo signifying his gratitude before turning back around to open the door Gobber stops him with a hand to his shoulder.

Turning to Gobber with a confused look he waits for the final message.

"Hiccup… be careful out there lad, anything can happen." He stated with a smile and a tone of worry. Smiling back Hiccup nodded before opening the door and closing it before heading off to his home.

Gobber looked at the boy he saw as a nephew, he could only smile sadly as he remembers a time when Hiccup would speak. Since Hiccup's silence Gobber had been trying with no success to get any words to come out of Hiccup's mouth. Turning around he heads to the forge and looks at the axe request he had received. Putting the request form down and heading to his quarters lies down and decides to call it a night. His last thoughts were of hiccup and with great hope wishes that there would be one day where hiccup would truly talk again.

Hiccup was now heading to his house until he looked out into the distance before seeing a small black figure at a distance. The figure flew among the stars in twirls and turns before shooting off into the distance. Rubbing his eyes thinking he was imagining things, he grabbed the handle on his door. Before being able to open it he hears a roar in the distance. Looking out into the distance he sees nothing but the twinkling of stars and dark clouds looming on the horizon. Shaking his head he opens the door and heads inside to go to his room and lay down for a nights wonderful rest.

The next morning.

Hiccup awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed. Heading downstairs he starts up a pot and starts to prepare himself a morning meal. Gathering all the necessary ingredients he prepares a nice fish soup for himself with a bit of lime to enjoy.

After eating his meal hiccup cleaned the bots and threw water on the fire before heading out the door. Closing the door behind him he looks out to the view of all the villagers in Berk. The people all are up and about for a regular routine of either going to fish, herd the sheep, or milk the yaks. Taking a look into the Horizon he thinks about the black figure he saw the other night. With one last look at the horizon he heads to a shed that his father had built for him when he was little… well littler. It was to be used for his own personal uses when he became a blacksmith.

Heading inside the shed that was made for someone only of Hiccup's stature, he closes the door and sits at his personal desk. Hiccup pulls out a small notebook he begins to work on designs and drawings. Ever since his mother's death he had never spoken to anybody and all but sequestered himself away from society. All the children his age had always picked on him for being different and what they believe as weird. To this day Hiccup only has little to do except wake up, eat, head to the shack and draw, and then head to the forge to help Gobber with anything he needs.

Putting away the notebook he Pulls out a giant parchment in which he starts to draw up plans for an item he had been working on for years since his apprenticeship with Gobber. Since his apprenticeship with Gobber, Hiccup had realized that none of the swords Gobber has made and sold would be able to be wielded by him.

The drawing consisted of a really thin blade that used little amount of metal. The sword itself was the size of his left arm. Stretching out far with a pointy edge the sword's design had that of bow. The blade itself would curve into a small bow until the edge. Changes and calculations done by Hiccup he removed the bladed part for one side and left it fat. The bow half would be the part that is meant for slicing, as it is the part that would be fully meant for sharpening.

Hiccup new that it would take some time before he would be able to forge himself such a blade. The blade itself was meant for a person with a small and fast yet fragile body, a criteria that he meets when it came to creating this blade.

He had been preparing himself for days on end to get the exact speed advantage he needed to come out victorious in a fight. Night and day he worked on his speed and agility, to prepare himself for a day when he came face to face with a dragon on his own.

Getting his stuff together and neatly organizing his shed he heads out. Before leaving he goes through one of his cupboards and pulls out his favorite little notebook again which has the same plans copied within he heads out and begins walking towards the forge.

Arriving at the Forge he sees gobber hammering away at a piece of metal. Pounding and pounding away he starts to shape the work of metal into a broadsword. Dropping the sword in a crate full of cold water he begins turns to see Hiccup standing at the edge of the forge. Smiling he takes off his robes and turns to Hiccup with excitement.

"Hiccup lad there you are. Get your Robes on, we've got work to do me boy." He says as Hiccup nods with a smile and proceeds to do as he's told.

"Now Hiccup I have an important assignment for you to do, and I need ya to be at your best today." He stated seriously as he looked at hiccup. Hiccup, in full uniform, turned to the forge master with a face full of dedication and smiled. At that moment Gobber knew that Hiccup was Ready.

"ok Hiccup today marks the day when you can stop being me apprentice, and start being me assistant. Are ya up for the challenge?" he asked. Hiccup looked surprised but only for a short time before he nodded. Declaring that he was ready.

" Okay now Hiccup, I had received a request the other day for a battleaxe. I want you to forge it by yourself. Think you can handle it?" He asked.

Hiccup's eyes grew wide. Gobber was giving him the job to form someone his or her own axe. Now he could have the chance to do something good where he won't be looked at as a screw up.

With determination Hiccup looked at the Forge master and nodded.

Gobber knew at that moment that hiccup was ready to begin.

"Okay Hiccup the everything you need is here. If you need anymore wood, iron, or wool just let me know and I'll bring it to ya." He said as he got up and left the forge getting ready to take care any activities out of the forge that he needs to get done.

Back with Hiccup, he begins getting all the materials that were necessary for this axe he begins. Hammering grinding and burning away, he works himself for night and day until he finishes. After seen weeks of working the results were in. he was now done with the persons axe. He had been worried for a while that the person would not like the outcome of the axe. Working tirelessly night and day he had forged what he believed to be a great axe. The Axe itself was perfectly forged to balance itself out with the amount of steel to how long the axe's handle had to be for the person not to have difficulty to maneuver it.

Showing his work to Gobber he stood in the forge waiting for the Forge master's final say in how the Axe is. Gobber held the axe in his hands and did a few practice swings with it to check if the Battleaxe is secured on its staff and handle. Feeling the grip on it he checks to see if the hide that Hiccup used is good enough to give the user some comfort when they swing. Seeing that the hide is smooth and well wrapped around the staff holding the axe goes up to a piece of wood.

The last test that Gobber puts the Axe through is a durability and ability to cut test. To do that he must test the axe by throwing it at a very thick target that he has set up in the forge. Rolling his arm back and a loud battle cry he throws, with much force, the axe at the wooden target.

The Axe sails through the air making a small sound that sounds as if it is cutting the air itself. Hiccup watched with worry as his axe flew through the air. Worried that it will break, worried that the axe wasn't sharp enough, and above all worried that it would not pierce the target. Finally the axe hits the target, and Gobber gasped.

He had forged a lot of weapons since his youth, but Gobber had never been able to forge a battle-axe that was capable of almost slicing right through his target. The target itself was a round large wooden object that has received a lot of painful weapon throws over the years. All of the weapons he has thrown at only have been able to go so far into the target. Hiccup's specially forged axe had not only embedded itself through the target but it had stabbed itself so far in that one side of the axe almost looked like it had disappeared.

Shocked beyond belief he looked at Hiccup, who was just as shocked, and smiled. He quickly ran to the target and with all his might managed to pull the Axe out of its entrapment in the target. Checking the Axe for any chips he turns around. Finding no chips on the metal he looks at hiccup and says.

"Congratulations me boy, ye managed to forge your first ever Battle Axe. Haha and I must say lad you did a marvelous job on this. Now we just need to hand her over to her new owner." He said.

Hiccup enjoyed forging that axe that it didn't matter that he is giving it up to someone else. Since he couldn't use it himself he hoped that the person would appreciate the axe as well as he did when he forged it.

Turning to Gobber he yawned and stretched indicating that he was really tired and wanted to get some sleep.

"ye sure you don' want to give it to the person yourself?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup just smiled with tired eyes and shook his head. Taking off his blacksmith's robes and putting them up he grabs his coat and starts to head for the door.

"Hiccup…" Gobber calls silently still holding the axe. Hiccup stops and turns to the forge master letting him know that he was listening.

"I'm guessing you are going to want me to keep this a secret from the person who requested." He stated knowing full well that if the person knew it was Hiccup who forged the Axe that they would not appreciate it as well as hiccup would want them to. Hiccup smiled with a sad expression and nodded knowing full well what Gobber was thinking about.

"Alright Hiccup, I'll do it. Do you want me to let you know tomorrow…?" Gobber couldn't finish because he was cut off by a call from the front of the shop.

"Hello! Gobber! My mom wants to know if you're finished with my axe!" He heard. Turning to the front window he sees a young women about Hiccup's age. Her bright golden hair was wrapped into one large ponytail behind her as well as a few golden locks falling down in front of her face covering her left eye.

She peered her head a bit into the forge to look for the old Blacksmith. Gobber for turned to her and said, "actually lass I do have it finished give me a moment and I'll be right out with it!" now Gobber paused and turned to look at hiccup, only to find nothing but the cool dawn of the outside where hiccup used to be. He had left home, and he didn't want to stay to get the proper acknowledgement he deserves. At that moment Gobber grew to respect Hiccup as a true and honorable Blacksmith.

Wrapping the axe with a blanket he headed to the front and proceeded to show the young golden blonde girl her new weapon.

"Here ya go lass, now I want you to take good care of it ok lass. If she needs to be sharpened just bring her back in and I will take good care of her." He stated.

"OH THANK YOU GOBBER! You're the best." She said as she held the perfectly wrapped axe in her arms for the first time. Gobber really wanted to tell her the truth in who made the axe. However, he promised to Hiccup that he would keep it a secret. With a sad look he smiled to the Young girl.

"What is your name Lass? When your mother came in she never told me your name. all she told me was how you look." He said. If he could not tell her that Hiccup forged it for Her then at least he could tell Hiccup the person that the weapon was forged for

"My name is Astrid. Astrid Hofferson." She stated with pride. Gobber looked at her and smiled as he said

"Thank you lass now I know who's Axe I will be looking forward to sharpening. This here is the best work that you'll ever get young Astrid. All I need you to do is really appreciate how well this axe was made." He said before she payed for the Axe and said a final goodbye before leaving to her home.

Gobber felt sad that he couldn't let Hiccup get the true credit he deserved, but at least he knows for sure that Hiccup's work would be well appreciated. Tomorrow is a new day and he needed to be ready for anything that came.

**A/N: Ok so this took really long to write I really hope right now it goes well for you all. Let me know what you think and give me some feedback. No flames are appreciated. I'll probably have the next one up by Monday or Tuesday. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. chapter 2 the silent outcast

**A/n: hey all sorry for the delay I had a very hefty problem that I needed to fix and that is why I am updating very late.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2. The Silent Outcast**

Today, Hiccup was getting up early to get ready for his normal routine. It had been three weeks since Hiccup had forged that battleaxe. The battleaxe earned him a very rare praise from His good friend and trainer Gobber. Now Gobber is not an easy man to impress, but he was impressed. What he can't get out of his mind though was what happened the next day after he forged that battleaxe.

_Flashback_

_Hiccup was exiting his favorite shed to go to his normal workplace. Many still believed that his training at the forge was a bad omen waiting to happen. Along with the fact that many believed that after Gobber passes that the forge will be run down and all their weapons will be problematic._

_Today he was heading to Gobber's forge to continue his natural routine of sharpening axes, swords, and repairing maces. On his way there, his mind was blocked about how well he had sharpened and made the axe. The curves were right, the blade end was well put, and of course the blades were finely sharpened._

_ He was completely lost in thought, until he turned the corner and ran into someone. Caught by surprised he fell onto his back with hard thud. Shaking the dizziness away he looked toward the other person to see a very beautiful girl in front of him. Her blonde locks completely falling back and free onto the thick of her spine. _

_ Getting up and dusting himself up he holds his hand out to the young women. Young Astrid was shaking off the dizziness and the headache she felt from this fall she just had. Looking up to she saw the perpetrator that had rudely ran into her. He was wearing a very small coat that she recognized as something that a relative of the chief would wear. His face was not much to look at in her eyes, but what she saw when she looked into those green orbs of his was pain. A pain she herself would not wish to inflict more upon. A pain that she was very afraid of experiencing. _

_ Seeing that he had his hand out to her wishing to help her up, her demanding Viking side kicked. Pushing his hand away she stood up in frustration and was about to start to verbally, and maybe physically if she had to, tear him apart. _

_ After getting his arm knocked aside he knew that this girl had a very angry Viking side to her that hated getting helped. Instead he looked to the side and saw a very recognizable object. Behind her was an axe very carefully shaped and very well done. Noticing that object that he worked so hard to make last night. He walked passed her to go to the object. Standing above the object he looks at it for a few seconds, admiring the craft again. Bending over he picked up the battleaxe with both hands._

_Staring at it for a few seconds he turns around to the young female. Now he knows that this girl was the lucky one to get his craft. Looking at her again he holds out the axe for her to take._

_Astrid turned after she saw him walk passed her. Seeing where he was going she yells_

"_Hey, don't you touch that!" she yells as she starts marching towards him. She was ready to give him a piece of her mind, until she saw him turn around and holds out her axe for her to take. Pausing for a moment she sees his eyes again. His green orbs were full of sadness as he holds out her axe for her to take. Not knowing what to do she just thanks him and grabs the axe from his hands while thanking him. _

"_Be careful where you're going next time." She says with a soft voice._

_She expected to a reply of some sort from him, but sadly all she got was a nod as he turned around and walked away. Watching him walk away she looked back at her axe and just turned and continued her walk to find a good place to train. Her walk ended up finding her perfect training place in the woods._

_ Hiccup arrived at the forge, his mind still on the scene he had just been in. all of those thoughts on that moment drifted to the girl he ran into. Her face and figure all perfectly shaped giving her a very high sense of beauty. Her tone and confidence had completely drawn him to her because of her amazing pride and honor. Shaking from his thoughts and the blush forming on his face he focuses on the tasks at hand._

"_Hiccup" he heard. Turning to the voice he sees Gobber. _

"_Hey hiccup. I've got to tell ya the person that ended up with your axe was a girl named Astrid; she seemed to be your age Hiccup. Lucky her she got a work of beauty and great work." He said as he patted Hiccup on the shoulder. Smiling he is glad that the girl was able to receive and appreciate his work. _

"_Now get to work on sharpening these blades. The villagers are gonna need em for when dragons decide to attack." Gobber said as he put down a mountain of swords, knives, maces, and battleaxes. Smiling with a sigh Hiccup gets to work doing his job._

_End Flashback._

He was very proud that day of making someone happy with something that he made. Now he felt less like a useless Hiccup and more like a Hiccup who could do some good. Shaking himself from his thoughts he continues his walk to the forge.

Hours later it is now sundown and he is getting ready to go to bed and rest from a long day of sharpening. Lying down on his bed he starts to drift to sleep. He was awoken by a loud sound that had come from the outside. Annoyed he gets up and goes to the door to open it and see what is going on. As he opens the door his eyes surprised fall on the sight of a monstrous nightmare. The nightmare notices him standing there and charges his up a fireball to launch at hiccup. Quickly reacting he closes the door as the ball is launched toward him. The fireball slams against his door and he feels a blast of heat on his back. Hilariously he feels a chill go down his spine even though his back is being heated up because of the heat hitting the other side of the door.

Exhaling a breath he didn't know he had been holding, he runs to the back door of his house and exits. Looking out he sees with wide eyes dragons wreaking havoc on the village. Sighing he begins to run toward where he believes he is needed, the forge.

On his way to the forge, a villager tackles him and lets out a loud battle cry in his face before smiling and greeting him. The man then gets up and runs out onto the battlefield as hiccup gets up and continues to run to the forge. On his way there he is greeted with shouts from the villagers to amscray and get back into a house. Still running a hand that grabs his coat. He looks to the person who grabs him and sees his dad.

"Hiccup!" he shouts with anger.  
" what is he doin out… what are you doin out here." He screams as he looks at him and throws him toward the forge yelling "GET INSIDE!"

Shaking his head he goes inside the forge and starts his job on sharpening any last minute swords and shields. Looking out he sees the children his age that get the good jobs. He doesn't mind being the blacksmith's apprentice he just wishes that he is able to go out there and fit in.

He sees each of them carrying buckets of water and putting out fires that were caused by the dragons. Ahead of the group he sees Astrid. Behind her a fire blasts giving her body and figure a wonderful glow. Smiling a sad smile he gets back to work with a sigh.

"Look hiccup I know you want to get out there, but ye got a remember that you don't have the ability to do anything. Heck you can't swing a hammer, you throw an axe, and you can't even throw one of these" Gobber says as he holds up a sort of trap that is used for stopping dragons in their tracks and binding them.

Hiccup, annoyed, gestures to a machine that he had built for himself to throw said object for him. Now Hiccup knew it wasn't ready but tapping it accidently discharged it sending a trap flying out. The trap sailed out and knocked out a waiting Viking who just came to get his resharpened. Shaking his head in disappointment he gets back to work sharpening blades. Gobber knew that saying anything more would annoy hiccup so he got up and started to head out to help the other Vikings dispose of and remove the threat.

Before leaving he told hiccup to stay inside the forge. Hiccup however refused to be treated like a mistake and decided to go out himself. Before leaving he takes his invention with him and heads up to a higher hill. Up on the hill he looked around and spotted the many dragons that each and every Viking has encountered. Looking to the southwest corner of the island he sees a group of gronkles destroying everything in their path and making of with some food. Next to them is a zippleback, a two headed dragon that works as a team. One head throws out a highly toxic and flammable gas, while the other head ignites it and burns a village building from the inside. Looking at a tower he sees his dad approaching and preparing for battle against a very feared dragon known as the monstrous nightmare. Recognizing it as the one that had almost incinerated him earlier that morning. Now hiccup knew why his dad decided to fight it. Every Viking knew that anyone who approached a monstrous nightmare, had to be the best of the best before being able to take on. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech coming around.

Turning to the sound he sees a dark figure fly right passed a watchtower, but not before setting it a blaze. Knew which dragon that was. A dragon feared by many and all Vikings today. The Night Fury.

A dragon so fast it is known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Black as night the dragon has never been seen, never steals food from them, and above all never misses.

Stilling himself he takes aim and waits for the perfect moment. A few seconds later he see the black figure move by and with prayer upon prayer he shoots. Thinking that he missed he closed his eyes. Only to be hear the sound of a screech of pain. Looking up he sees the night fury sail through the skies before crashing down in the woods. Relishing in his victory he holds up his arms and turns around. He is met with the sight of a monstrous nightmare staring him down angrily.

**A/N: hey guys I hate leaving things at a cliffhanger. Tomorrow for sure I will have the next chapter up before midnight. Read, review and let me know how I did.**


	4. chapter 3: the silent survivor

**A/n: hello everyone, now I know you guys were getting at me for making Hiccup's eyes brown instead of green. So I went back and fixed the errors where I could find em. Ok that was my mistake and I reposted the chapter with the correct color of his eyes. It's been a while since I have seen the movie and I forgot that one detail. Anyways here's chapter three. Let me know what you guys think**

**Chapter 3: the silent survivor**

He stands staring at the monstrous nightmare shaking his head. When he expected someone to have seen what he had just accomplished, he definitely did not want that someone to be one of the very powerful dragons. His eyes drooped down in annoyance and he continued to shake his head. Thinking of nothing much else to do he quickly dodged a swipe and bite of the dragon's mouth and as quick as he can crawls away. Running across the high grounds of the village he quickly hides behind a very thick post slimly avoiding the dragon's last breath of fire.

Stoic had been in the battlefield helping every single villager drive off the dragons from their home. Moments later, during a fight against a group of gronkils that they had captured someone yells out his name.

"Stoick Look!" he hears. Turning toward the voice he notices the Viking pointing toward the higher grounds of the village. Looking closer he sees his only son running away from a very angry monstrous nightmare. Quickly turning towards the rest of the villagers

"DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!" he commands, before turning back around and charging off toward the dragon that is trying to turn his only son into food.

Yelling out toward the monstrous nightmare he charges in and stands his ground. Face to face they both stare each other down before the dragon inhales and attempts to breathe fire upon his opponent. Stoic smirks inwardly before stating the obvious.

"You're all out of fire." He states before he charges forward and beats the dragon using only his bare fist. After taking a few the dragon is knocked out and the rest of the villagers come to tie them up. Not relishing in his victory he turns around and see the same post hiccup was covering behind. Only for the post's iron hinges to melt off and knock over a giant bowl that was at the top.

Hiccup turned around to see his dad staring at him angrily. He knew what was going to happen so he just waited for whatever his old man wanted to say. His waiting was interrupted by the sound of the bowl going off into the village and releasing a few dragons from their bindings, along with tearing apart most of the town. Sighing he just turns around with his head bowed.

Stoick stared at his son with anger at the fact that right now behind him were a couple of dragons that they worked so hard to capture were flying off with a huge amount of their resources. Now looking at his son with his angry eyes he only wonders what he could do with him.

Shaking his head he turns around and looks for his long time friend Gobber.

"Gobber!" he shouted before finally seeing him step out from among the people. Turning toward Gobber tells him

"Get Hiccup inside." He pauses for only a moment before turning back to Hiccup.

"And make sure he stays there." He says before walking off.

Hiccup looks back at his father with anger and sadness. Receiving a light smack on the head from Gobber he begins walking toward his house. On his way there he hears Snotlout criticizing him about his mistakes. Holding back his anger he ignores the big bulky idiot and continues walking. Turning to look at the teenagers he notices that Astrid is not taking part in the act of using him as a punching bag.

Reaching his doorstep he listens to Gobber's rants about listening. Reaching his door he turns to Gobber and nods without looking him in the eyes before opening the door and stepping inside his house.

Gobber recognized that look anywhere, he had seen it plenty of times when Stoick had ignored and verbally tortured Hiccup. Sighing he thinks of a way that he can make it up to Hiccup before going off to the great hall where Stoick had called a meeting. What he did not notice was Hiccup exiting the back door of the house.

Hiccup quickly turned to see Gobber walking away from the house before taking off into the woods. He was determined to find the Night Fury that he had shot down. Self-drawn map of the island in hand in his favorite little notebook and a small knife in a pocket he heads out.

Stoick was having a ruff day cleaning up after a mess that his son had caused. Speaking out to the rest of the Vikings he was telling them that enough was enough.

"I'm telling you all that it is our turn. It is time we fight back against these monsters. If we take the nest all the dragons will be forced to leave." He states as he points at a map that contained the directions to the misty region that is said to hold the dragon's home,

"We go to Helheims Gate and we find the nest and we take it, now who's with me!" he screams hoping to see many Vikings volunteering for what he believed was a great mission. Seeing that no one rose their hands he used one last ace in the hole that he is pretty sure would have earned him a brutal beating from his wife if she were alive today.

"Alright… those who stay will look after Hiccup." He declares as he sees everyone immediately throw up their arms to volunteer for what they believed was a suicide mission. Smiling victoriously he says "Alright, meet at the docks tomorrow armed and ready." He stated before he saw everyone depart.

"Seeing that everyone has departed he proceeds forward to greet his friend Gobber, who was sitting drinking from a large cup.

" Well" Gobber said putting the cup down.

"Guess I better go pack my undies." He said getting up to leave. Stoick however stopped him in his tracks.

"No. You will stay here and train the children." He said.

"Oh and what about hiccup?" Gobber asked while trying to pull something out of his cup.

"Oh hiccup." Stoick sighed before continuing, "I don't know what I'm going to do with him." He finished.  
" Put him in training with the others." Gobber suggested

"Are you Serious." Stoick asked

" OH I'm very serious." He Replied

"He'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of his cage." Stoick said

"You don't know that." Gobber stated.

"No I do actually." Stoick replied.

"NO YE DON'T!" he shouted.

"Listen. From the time he was young he's been… different. When I was young man my father told me to smash my head on a rock. And I did, I didn't question him but I did, and do you know what happened?" he asked rhetorically.  
"You got a headache." Gobber answered pulling out his fake tooth from his cup.

"that rock split in two." Stoick continued not listening to Gobber's witty comment.

"And from that moment I knew what I was supposed to be, what I had to become…" he paused before turning to Gobber sadly

"Hiccup is not that boy," he stated sadly. Gobber knew what he was saying, but he needed to get his point straight to the stubborn chief.

"You can't stop him Stoick. You can only prepare him." He paused before continuing

"I know it's hard but you can't be here forever Stoick, he's gonna go out there eventually. He's probably out there right now," he stated. As Stoick finally realized what his friend was telling him. Smiling he bid his friend a good night and headed to finish helping the town fix the destroyed buildings.

Hiccup had been walking for a while and marking down where he had been. Getting frustrated he scratches the notebook furiously with his pen before closing it. At this moment he believed the gods hated him. Angry he pushed a branch out of the way only for it to come back and hit him in the face.

Examining the branch he noticed that it looked completely torn from the tree. Following the damage he noticed that there were trails of branches ripped, along with a dirt trail of something that seemed to be dragged along the earth. With careful examination of the destroyed road he a dark piece of a dragon scale. Picking it up he feels the rough exterior and begins to piece everything together. Following the trail he looks over the hill where the trail continued on and stops as he notices a black figure laying on the floor. On quick reaction he takes cover behind the hill before peeking over and examining the figure.

That figure that he saw happened to be the night fury that he had shot down the other night. Seeing it tied up he goes down to make sure and sees that his invention indeed had worked.

Smiling victoriously he rests his fists on his hips before putting his foot on the Night Fury in a victorious pose. Only for the night fury to stir and growl, which startles hiccup into backing up and falling on the small hill. Getting up again he looks to see the Night Fury staring at him with wide eyes.

Pulling out the knife he had strapped to his waste and proceeded to hold it above his head. Closing his eyes he tries to summon the courage to bring the weapon down on the Night Fury's heart. Opening his eye one more time he looks into the eyes of the dragon. What he saw at that moment was fear, a feeling that he knew all to well. Now hiccup tried to raise it up again only to hear the dragon moan in sadness and defeat.

Dropping to his knee he looks at the dragon with sad eyes hoping it would see that as an apology. Sighing and putting his head down he looks at his knife and realizes that he wasn't meant to take a life.

Looking at the ropes holding the dragon down and back to his knife he knows what he has to do. Getting up he begins sawing at the ropes, attempting to set the dragon free. Getting two ropes down he smiles as he sees the dragon begin to move. The smile was replaced with shock when in quick motions the dragon gets up and pins hiccup down.

Staring at the dragon he sees anger in its eyes before realizing with great fear what the dragon plans to do. Closing his eyes when Hiccup sees him open is mouth he waits for the unavoidable death he feels approaching. His train of thought was interrupted when instead of feeling an immense pain he hears a loud roar coming from the dragon. Looking up he sees the dragon give off one last roar before taking off into the woods.

Hiccup sat there stunned and horrified before he attempted to get up but instead fell unconscious from the thought of this horrifying near death experience.

**A/N: Hey guys I finally posted this chapter and hopefully the actually last chapter reposted. All I changed was the eye color so no worries. Anyway maybe if I have time later on I will post the next chapter today. Read, review, and let me know what you guys think. Thank you all for correcting me about the eyes by the way.**


	5. Chapter 4 the Silent Student

**A/n: hello everyone, I am happy to say that here is the next chapter. I accept any type of criticism as long as it helps me. The rest of the story is coming along soon but for now enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: the silent student**

Hiccup woke up to see that the forest was getting darker and darker. Knowing what to do he immediately gets up and rushes home. Approaching his house he hears at the forest another beastly growl that he recognized as the Night Fury's growl. Remembering what had happened earlier he turns back around and enters his house.

Noticing his father cooking at the side he slowly tries to sneak his way upstairs into his room.  
"Hiccup" Stoick says.

Hiccup knowing that he could not run off stopped in his tracks half way up the stairs. Waiting for his dad to tell him what he needs to tell him he stands at the stairs. Stoick turn's around and says, " Come down son. I wish to speak to you."

Nodding Hiccup complies with his father's wishes and walks downstairs to see what his father wants. Stopping in front of his dad he nods, signaling him to continue and explain what he needs to explain.

"Listen son, I know things have been difficult for you and me ever since… well right now I have to make a decision that can benefit you in the future." He finishes. Hiccup listens and nods to show that he has been, problem was the fact that his father had to mention his mother he flashed back to when she died. A great sadness filled Hiccup's heart as he is reminded of the passing of the only person who ever gave him comfort.

Stoick, noticing the slight bow in hiccups head, decides to continue on with what he was saying to remove Hiccup of the painful thoughts of his mom. Sadly he too feels pain of the passing of his wife, no matter how tough he may be his wife always brings out the good side of him. Now all he has left of her is their son, who she made him promise to protect.

"that aside… I have decided to put you in dragon training Hiccup." He said as he puts his hand on his sons shoulder. Hiccup looks up into his father's eyes in shock. Right now after that experience with one of the most feared dragons on Berk. After seeing that a dragon can show fear, he decided that he did not want to hurt or kill any dragon.

Smiling sadly at his father he nods and hugs his father before proceeding to his room to get some rest. Stoick looked up at his retreating son and sighed. He really hoped he did the right thing putting his son in dragon training. Before heading to his own room for some much needed rest, his thoughts shifted to that of his wife. She had always been a tough woman, especially when it came to him. When his son was born however, she immediately showed a side of her he never expected to see.

She was compassionate, loving, and caring for their first-born. When hiccup was born he really did believe his son was a Hiccup. When he approached her about the name she immediately proceeded to show him exactly why it is many fear her. Giving him a brutal beating that did not stop for a long time. When she did stop she told him she agreed with her baby's but not before giving him the rest of his name. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Names that at least made "hiccup," sound nice and respectful.

Stoick smiled at the memory of that day. Needless to say she was very brutal, going as far as forcing him to sleep on the floor. He really hoped he could make things right in her eyes. Thinking of her one last time he went to bed, hoping that thor himself would let her visit him in his dreams.

The next morning hiccup got up and went downstairs to check on his father, only to see an empty house. Remembering that he left on an adventure to find the dragon's nest in Helheim's Gate he exits the house and heads to the arena. Today was the first day at the dragon-training academy, where they would be training him on how to kill a dragon. On his way there he remembered that he needed to get something.

Changing his direction he makes his way towards the forge. Once inside he looks around the forge until he finds what he had been looking for. In a cabinet, that Gobber never bothered to look at, he pulls out a small object. The object itself was wrapped in a quilt like substance. Opening the quilt he pulls out the object that he secretly worked on behind Gobber's back. Hiccup looked at his work of art with pride. In the quilt was a sword, a sword he made for any and all hiccup's out there.

Grabbing the handle he is amazed at how light he had forged the sword to be. The sword itself was of his design from the hilt, all the way down to the blade itself. Smiling at his work he brings it to the grindstone to put the finishing touches. Sharpening for a little while which felt like hours, he finally stops to check its progress. The blade itself was heavily sharpened on one side, while the other was dull. The dull side itself was curved into a bow shape, making it easy for Hiccup to maneuver it with great flexibility.

The hilt itself was lengthened a bit more to let him have more power when he uses 2 hands to use it. Now he was ready to check how well he had sharpened it. Going outside he grabs a very thick log. Putting the log on its side in between two tables he readies himself for his first every swing. Wielding his sword with two hands he raises it above his head. Taking a deep breath he swings, putting everything he has from his weight to the best of his muscles he brings his sword down on the target. Slicing through the target itself, he is surprised when his sword hits the ground with a loud clang.

Surprised, he looks at his blade then back at the target. Quickly thinking he takes his sword back to the grindstone to give it another sharpening. Sharpening the blade where the ground might have dulled it. He is surprised at how well it cuts; he then tries to wield it with one hand.

Not feeling anything different practices a few swings, to get the feel for his trademark blade. Smiling he takes the sword and finds the sheath he had made for it. The sheath that he had made for it was colored full black to match the color of the hilt. The Night Blade is what he would like to call it.

Strapping the sword to his waist he departs for the arena. The others will be surprised of what he is now capable of.

Arriving at the arena he sees where most his days are going to be spent. Knowing full well that this is something he really doesn't want to do. Shaking his thoughts away he goes inside. Once there he immediately finds the entire gang of children his age chatting amongst them about getting a scar out of this. Shaking his head with a roll of his eyes he begins his walk forward to catch up to them.

Walking a lot more forward he stops and decides it would be better if they didn't know he was there. So instead he just stayed back. Waiting for all of this to start he sees Gobber at the corner of his eye entering the arena

"Alright children." He states as he approaches the others.

"Today marks the day of the rest of your lives. We are going to train you, so you can survive out there against other dragons. However, if you prove yourself worthy, you will be chosen to go against the monstrous nightmare. In front of all the village and the chief himself you will be allowed to kill the Monstrous Nightmare." He finishes as he looks at his students. Looking around he notices Hiccup at the other end all by himself. Hoping to get him involved with children of his age he calls him out.

"Hiccup the dragon training needs you to be involved as well. Get over here." He says.

Now at this moment Hiccup really hated Gobber. Its not that he didn't want to get involved, its just that when it comes to interacting he really hates it when they always bring him out as the village pariah. Knowing he can't hide he walks forward with his head down. His hair now covering his eyes he refuses to look at the other students.

Gobber saw the way Hiccup did this and knew that he was mad at him. Not only that the students had already decided to start throwing jokes about Hiccup.

Hiccup just ignored the dumb comments from his cousin and Tuffnut and just decided to walk forward and stand next to Fishlegs. Hiccup had no problems with Fishlegs, matter of fact he was on the only one except for Astrid who never made jokes about him. Listening to Gobber explain each and every dragon he is going to train them with he waits. After hearing Gobber yell at Fishlegs to stop with the statistics on the dragons he puts his arm on the lever for the Gronkil.

"Whoa whoa wait." Snotlout says stopping Gobber from opening the gates.

"Your not explain this stuff to us." He says afraid.

"I believe in learning on the job." He says as he lets the Gronkil go.

The Gronkil jumps out and heads for his targets.

"Now what is the first thing you are going to need?" Gobber asks.

"A doctor." Snotlout says.

"Plus five speed." Fishlegs suggests.

"A shield." Astrid states with a smirk.

" Correct Astrid, get your shields." He commands.

Everyone immediately runs off to collect their own shield from the collection Gobber brought in. Hiccup immediately dashed and grabbed his own shield. Having trouble getting it on, Gobber comes and shoves the shield on his arm stating.

"If you have a choice between a sword and shied, take the shield." He finishes. Hiccup adjusts the shield and immediately unsheathes his sword. Looking to the side he sees Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Now Hiccup knew they fought a lot and tortured each other but fighting over the style of shield is taking it a bit too far. After a while he see a blast of fire knock them back and Gobber immediately calls them out.

Shaking his head he gets back in the fight. Moving left and right he dodges the Gronkil's attempts at him. Hearing Gobber's statement on the importance of shields he immediately starts banging his sword on the shield to throw off the dragons aim.

After throwing off the dragons aim he runs for cover. After a while the Gobber had called out almost everybody except for him and Astrid. Getting battle ready he stands as Astrid approaches. She immediately jumps away as a fireball hits hiccups shield. Knowing that it was important he runs after his shield, unaware of the Gronkil's pursuit. Tripping and falling he turns around about to get up only for the Gronkil to pin him down. Being in an all to familiar situation with the Night Fury he knew this Gronkil was going to use his last shot to pulverize him. Before the dragon could end him his mouth was grabbed by Gobber's prosthetic arm.

"Go back to bed ye overgrown sausage!" Gobber yells out before sending the Gronkil back into its cage. Locking the door shut he turns back to the panting students.

"Remember a dragon always…" he says before turning to hiccup

"Always… goes in for the kill." He finishes before turning back toward everyone else. "Get some rest for now. Meet at the Great Hall later on." He says as he walks out to go to the forge.

Hiccup gets up and looks for where his sword had ended up, only to find it in Astrid's hands.

"Is this yours Hiccup?" she asks as she inspects the sword. Noticing the light feel of it. Forever she will love her axe, but Hiccup's idea of a weapon was foreign and curious to her.

Hiccup walks over Astrid nodding to answer her question. Holding out his hand for her to hand it to him he waits for her to comply.

"Here. You might want to check that sword Hiccup. It doesn't look good enough to even cut onions." She says. Even though she knew she added another insult, she immediately felt guilty for it. Hiccup ignored her comment and sheathed his sword while walking away from the arena.

" Sorry" she says before he fully leaves. Stopping in his tracks he turns around and nods to her acknowledging the apology before turning back around and leaving the arena. What really surprised Astrid was how distant Hiccup was from everyone. Mostly surprised at the fact that this entire time she has never heard him speak a word to anyone. Shaking these thoughts away she remembers to go home and tell her mother how her first day went.

Hiccup arrived at the woods to the exact same spot he had cut loose the Night Fury. Picking up the trap he thinks about the comment Gobber made about dragons always going for the kill. He wondered why the Night Fury didn't go on and end his existence. Looking up he follows the path he saw the night fury take and begins to look around for him

His walk ended up taking him into a small valley canyon. Looking around the canyon he doesn't see the dark dragon. Disappointed he sits down and waits, startled however when the same dragon he was looking for had flown right in front of him. Jumping back he sees that the dragon looked to be trying to get out. Observing the dragon closely he sees him trying again and again to get out of the canyon.

Quickly he pulls out his signature notebook and draws the dragon from behind. Looking at his full drawing and the dragon he wonders why the night fury doesn't just fly away. When he looks again he notices that his tail is missing. Fixing his drawing to make the actual tail with only one fin he looks to see the night fury try to bite at some fish in the water with no success. Trying to get a better look he accidently drops his writing utensil. Looking down at it he looks back at the Night Fury who already had spotted him from his one error.

At this moment two green orbs stared intently at each other. One of sorrow and the other of reptilian fury they stared at each other. Hiccup did not know why but he had started to feel calm when he stared at this dragons reptilian orbs. The Night Fury as well felt a strange sense of comfort in looking at the young Viking's green eyes. This moment was interrupted however, by the sound of lightning striking the sky. Both looking up they immediately realized that it was going to rain. Hiccup looked back down to see the Night Fury had gone into a sheltered area to avoid the rain. Seeing that the dragon had its own shelter Hiccup as quick as he could ran back to the village. Rain pouring down on his body and the sun setting lower and lower he realizes he is going to be late for the meeting in the great hall with Gobber and the other students.

Arriving at the great hall, soaked to the bone, he walks to a table and grabs a plate of food for himself. Looking at the table he sees his cousin hog a seat to prevent him from sitting with them. Heading to a separate table he hears Gobber.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" he asked as he looked at Hiccup.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid emphasizes. Shaking his head in annoyance he sits down at a separate table and thinks about his small moment with the Night Fury. That moment spoke a lot to Hiccup, dragons have always been said to be mindless killers, but when he looked into that dragon's eyes he didn't see anger, he saw innocence and curiosity.

Shaking his thoughts off of the dragon he realized he knew next to nothing about him. He needed to know more about that dragon but the question was, where would he get the information?

"The dragon manual." Gobber says as he pulls out a book and drops it on the table.

"Anything you want to know about what we're fighting is in here." He says as he hears a strike of lightning.

"No attacks tonight." He says as he leaves the Hall

"Wait you want us to read." Tuffnut says

"While we're still alive." Ruffnut finishes.

"Why read when you can just kill the stuff the book tells you about." Snotlout said as he pounded his fist together.

Now Hiccup stopped listening to them here and brought his thoughts back to that dragon. Many questions had come into his mind at this moment.

Why didn't the dragon kill him? Why did the dragon let him go? Why did he not eat him? And is there something more to dragons than just what they believe. Looking up he sees Astrid get up and leave the hall. Now all that was left was him and that book, and he was determined to find out more about the Night Fury.

Grabbing the dragon manual he proceeds to check page after page for the information he was looking for. Passing dragon after dragon and the Viking written warning of "Extremely Dangerous" and "Kill On Sight" he runs into an incomplete page. At the top he reads the page content.

"Night Fury" the book says. Hiccup then noticed that everything about the Night Fury including how it looks is marked as unknown. The warning itself was really grim "your only chance of survival, hide and pray it does not find you." It says.

Looking up he knew that this book was not going to be of any help. Closing the book he gets up and heads for his home. Arriving at his house covered in rainwater he prepares for bed. Laying down his last thoughts were on the Night Fury before drifting off into dreamland. Tomorrow would bring a new day.

**A/N: hey guys here's another chapter of Hiccup the Silent. You guys know the drill read review and let me know how I did.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Silent Approach

**A/n: hey everyone. This is the next story here. Now everybody has been messaging me about not repeating the movie. I'm a do my best to change it. The thing is I do not want to change it too much from the original story but I do have a lot of ideas here. Someone asked me about hiccup's sword. The sword is a modified ninjato. The reason why I chose that sword is because a katana is something for samurai families only and I respect that. That and a katana cannot be held with one hand.**

**Chapter 5 the silent Approach.**

Waking up Hiccup groggily sits up on his bed. Yawning he shakes his head and rubs his eyes to focus. Finally getting his eyes to focus on his surroundings he sighs and gets up. Preparing himself a meal of fish he wonders back to the Night Fury in the canyon that cannot fly away. He wondered why it was that every time the dragon goes up it somehow is thrown back down onto the ground. Looking at his cooking fish he comes to the conclusion that maybe if he gives it some fish then maybe he could earn the dragon's trust. Nodding his head he starts to eat his morning breakfast.

Finally finished with his meal he gets up and goes to his dresser in his room. Opening the doors to the dresser he sees his signature coat and tunic. Putting it on he grabs his favorite sword. Strapping it to his waist he closes the door to the dresser and heads out. Walking across the village he passes person after person that give him angry looks. Finally arriving at the arena he walks into what appears to be a maze. After a while of walking through he finds the center where all the other students were waiting.

Noticing his arrival all the other trainees turned toward him. Raising an eyebrow he continues forward until he is close enough to them. Looking down he notices a small axe and shield on the floor. Ignoring the axe he picks up the shield just in case anything crazy happens on today's lesson. Knowing Gobber he knows that he is going to need this shield. Getting up after placing the shield on his arm he hears Gobber at the outside of the arena.

"Alright everyone. Today we are going to talk about attack. Now the next dragon I released is the Nadder. Good luck." He says with a chuckle as everyone turns to see a deadly Nadder rounding the corner. Shaking his head he quickly halls out of there and hides himself within the maze. Turning a corner he stops and puts his back against a wall and waits. Hearing the screams of most of the children he focuses on the sounds of the Nadder.

Hearing the spikes of its tail hitting Fishlegs' shield he knows exactly where it is and goes in. stopping at a corner he sees the twins hiding themselves at what he believes is the blind spot that Gobber was talking about. His eyes sag in annoyance as he sees them both argue on about the blind spot and something about bathing.

His thoughts were interrupted however by a hand on his shoulder. Startled and put in survival mode he sees turns around and draws out his sword preparing for combat, seeing that it is only Astrid and Snotlout he shakes his head and loosens up before going forward to look for the dragon. Rounding a corner he sees the Nadder right in front of him. An annoyed look popped on his face as he quickly hits the Nadder in the face with his shield and charges passed it while it's recovering. Running as fast as he can he stops and looks back to check if the Nadder gave chase. Not seeing anything he sighs in relief. At that moment his thoughts drifted back to the Night Fury and what he was going to do with it. Hiccup was curious on what would happen if he tried to get the Night Fury's trust

His thoughts were interrupted however by Astrid screaming his name. Looking up he sees her jump off one of the walls of the maze as its about to be torn down by the Nadder chasing after her. Thinking quickly and not want her to get hurt he stays and attempts to catch her as she's falling. When she finally lands he looks to the side to see that the Nadder was already charging at the both of them. Looking back at Astrid he sees her try to pull out her axe from his shield. Finally getting annoyed with her angry look he punches her off of him as he jumps up and waits for the Nadder. Removing his shield from his arm he grabs at the axe and runs forward at the Nadder. Finally getting to the Nadder he jumps as high as he could and with every ounce of power smashed the shield onto the Nadder's head.

The Nadder wobbled around before Gobber grabbed it and threw it back into its own cage. Turning to Astrid he holds out her axe for her to take. However, he is greeted by an angry comment.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you hiccup!" she shouts as she takes her axe from his hands.

"Our parents' war is about to become ours Hiccup. Get your head in the game." She said pointing her axe at him. What she did not expect was Hiccup Grabbing her axe and throwing her on the ground with an angry look on his face. Holding her axe against her neck hiccup looks into her eyes with pure hatred. Seeing the scared look on her face he thought back to the Night Fury and did the same thing. Removing the axe from her neck he drags it on the floor at her feet before turning around to leave.

Astrid was shocked beyond belief as she never expected Hiccup to do something like this. When he let her go she never knew that she had been holding a breath. Turning to the retreating form of Hiccup she immediately feels a sense of guilt. He had just saved her life and yet she yelled at him for it instead of thanking him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Man I have seen a lot of things happen to Hiccup, but I never expected him to do this." Snotlout said as he approached. "So" he continued, "you want to hang out with me later… or." He said as he looked to see that Astrid was already walking away.

Hiccup arrived at his house angry beyond anything. Nothing had ever made him get this angry. Calming himself down he remembers his plan of action on the Night Fury he goes to the shopping center of town and purchases himself a fish before heading out to the canyon. On his way through the forests he sees Astrid throwing her axe at trees. He watched her for a couple seconds before shaking his head and resuming his mission.

"Hiccup" he hears. Turning around he sees Astrid standing behind him with her axe down and her axe leaning against a tree. Nodding to her he waits for her to continue what she wants to say.

"I'm sorry… about what I said." She said as she looked back up at him before putting her head down. Putting the fish down he thought of what to do. Looking down and rubbing the back of his head he looked back up to her as his eyes softened. Approaching her he puts his hand on her shoulder and waits for her to look up. Seeing her look up he smiles and nods his head before patting her of the shoulder and turning to continue where he was going.

Astrid stared at Hiccup's retreating form. She did not know why but the way his eyes softened when he smiled at her accepting her apology she felt enchanted. Thinking back into how he accepted her apology she realized that again he did not speak a word. This fact was starting to eat at her before she shook it off, picked up her sword and continued her training. Her last thoughts were on how Hiccup was able to pull off the stunt he did with her axe and the dragon.

Arriving at the canyon he looked around for the dragon. Not seeing the dragon around he drew out his sword and impaled it into the ground before removing the strap itself and continuing forward. Walking forward he kept looking around for the dragon. After a while of looking and seeing no sign of it he kneeled next to the water and waited. Hearing a growl behind him he quickly grabs the fish and turns around. After he turns around he sees the Night Fury on top of a rock.

The Night Fury then walks down from the rock and stops right in front of him in a battle stance. Seeing the Night Fury's caution Hiccup holds his offering forward with both of his hands. Seeing the offering the Night Fury steps forward and opens his mouth to accept it. Hiccup looked into the Night Fury's mouth to see nothing but gums. Turning his head to the side he could have sworn he saw teeth before. His thoughts were interrupted when the dragon immediately drew teeth from within the gums and immediately swiped the fish from Hiccup's hands. Jumping back in surprise he stares at the Night Fury.

The Night Fury quickly eats the fish before it looks back at Hiccup and approaches. Realizing the dragon is male at the same time Hiccup backs away. He thought the dragon was asking for more for a second only to see him roll his eyes back and starts to make strange noises before regurgitating a part of the fish onto Hiccup's lap. Looking down to it with a sick look he looks back up to the Night Fury, only to see him make a gesture. That gesture told him enough, because he had brought an offering of peace to the dragon that meant that he wanted to return the favor. Gulping he picks up the fish and disdainfully takes a bite out of the fish and smiles at the night fury holding up the fish to him again.

The dragon itself gulped, gesturing Hiccup to actually swallow the fish. Eyes widening Hiccup tries his hardest to get it all over with. Swallowing the fish, finally, it took all of his power not to puke right then and there. Shaking the sick feeling off he smiles a toothy smile to the dragon. A couple of seconds later he realizes that the dragon is trying to mimic him with the same smile gesture. Getting up he tries to reach for the Night Fury to be able to touch him, only for the dragon to drop the smile and rush off.

Hiccup then approached the dragon after it had lied down before he tried again to feel it only for the dragon to remove his tail fin from his head, causing Hiccup to quickly jump back and walk away as the dragon does the same. Realizing he isn't going to get anywhere with this he sits on a rock and thinks. After a while of sitting he grabs a nearby stick and starts to doodle on the ground.

The dragon had just finished taking a small nap and looked around for the human only for him to see Hiccup at the other end of the pond. Curious he approaches the boy from behind.

Hiccup had just realized the dragon approached and quickly modified his doodle to look like the night fury. Hearing the dragon walk away, he turns to see him rip off a tree and starts to drag it across the ground. Smiling as he sees the dragon twirl around him a couple times he is not surprised when the dragon whacks him across the head by accident. Once the dragon was finished Hiccup looked around to see the dragon's creative drawing. Even though he had no clue what the heck it was he begins walking forward only to hear the dragon start growling at him. Lifting his leg up he sees the dragon calm down. Looking back down at the dirt mark he puts his leg down again only to hear the dragon growl again. Lifting it up he hears the dragon purr, and decides to try again. After the third time he knew that the Night Fury did not want him stepping on his drawing marks.

Stepping left and right trying to avoid craters he steps further and further away from the drawing. Finally finishing he feels the Night Fury's breath on his back. Turning around he stares into the eyes of the Night Fury. Reaching out to try and touch the dragons face he hears him growling louder and louder the closer he gets his hand. Deciding to try a different approach by turning his head away and sticking his hand out. Waiting to see if the dragon will trust him enough to put his nose in his hand. A couple of seconds later the dragon finally closes his eyes and leans into Hiccup's touch. Feeling the Night Fury's touch for the first time he is surprised at first before he looks up and see the dragon remove his nose from his hand, before making a few short growls and dashing away.

Hiccup was surprised as he watched the retreating form of his new and only friend. Opening his mouth he feels the need to do something. A small whisper was about to form from his lips before realizing that he had to meet Gobber and the other trainees at Gobber's rooftop for a meal and a separate lesson. Looking back at the dragon he turns around and heads to the meeting place.

**A/N: here's chapter 5 guys let me know what you think and by the comments I want you to vote on three scenarios. **

**Hiccup talks again but starts out with only toothless and then Astrid and on and on.**

**Hiccup never at all talks and only whistles when calling toothless.**

**Hiccup only talks to toothless through whispers and only using his name**

**Let me know in the comments guys and I'll tally it all together and I'll see if I can get the next chapter in by tomorrow. Many also kept saying I should change things up but there was no way in hell I was going to change that perfect scene from the movie. All I did was keep hiccup silent. Thanks for reading!**


	7. chapter 6 the silent mourning

**A/N: hey guys, here is the next chapter I reviewed every single comment. Some of you had mixed feelings on 2 of the options. Okay so here is what I am going to do. Out of all of the reviews the votes were more focused on one and three. Since these two got more of the attention I have decided to combine both in a way. By the way I am thinking of giving Hiccup a new uniform. Those of you that have played army of two the devils cartel it is the roadie customizable costume. Let me know if I should do it or not**

**Chapter 6: the silent mourning**

Hiccup walked out of the forest and back into the village of Berk. He was seriously ready to hit the hay right now, but Gobber had decided to call a meeting with all the students. Arriving at the designated area he sees that all of the students have started chatting amongst themselves. Sitting down on an available seat next to Astrid and Gobber he waited for Gobber to get started.

"Alright kids." He starts as he hands out meals for everyone to prepare for themselves on the fire in the middle of the roof. "The reason I have called you in a meeting today is to tell you that starting next week, all of you are going to be judged on how well you do. After a couple of days of judging the elder herself will choose on of you to take on the monstrous nightmare." He said.

Hiccup listened silently as Gobber explained the pecking order. He right now knew that he wanted nothing to o with this competition. Grabbing a fish for himself he started to roast it over the fire.

"Any questions?" Gobber asked as he was roasting an entire chicken for himself above the fire.

"Yeah. How did you lose your arm and leg?" Snotlout asked.

"Good question Snotlout. Alright it happened many years ago…" Gobber started.

At this point Hiccup stopped listening to his story, because during his training with him he had heard it one too many times. His thoughts drifted back to that Night Fury in the canyon. He knew that the moment he had shared with it was a moment where the dragon had started to show him that he trusted him.

Hiccup never liked getting out much with other students. Truth be told, because of the way they had treated him since he was younger he never really had a reason to get to know them. Right now he is extremely antisocial. Hearing Gobber's story come to an end he listened to what he was going to say.

"… And then he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one took my leg." Gobber finished as the Fishlegs brought up the idea of a being able to control your hand inside a dragon's stomach.

Remembering that the next couple of days were very important for Hiccup Gobber looked to the other students and said, "no practice tomorrow or the next four days kids. I suggest you all take this chance to relax and prepare yourselves for next week." He finishes as he looks at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked back at Gobber and remembered what was happening the next day gave a sad smile and nodded to Gobber signaling his gratitude. He continues roasting his fish over the fire. While doing this he feels as if someone had been staring at him. About to look around he is interrupted by Gobber's next words.

"Remember kids. Whenever you confront a dragon, at anytime you must always go for the wings and the tail. That happens the dragon can no longer fly, in the end a downed dragon is a dead dragon." He finishes as Hiccup realizes that the Night Fury in which he shot down can no longer fly because of the fact that part of his tail is gone. Getting up, he quickly puts down his fish and heads out.

Astrid had watched Hiccup the entire time. She had been curious about the fact that Hiccup never at all socialized with anyone here. Watching him walk away she followed suit to see his retreating form. For a while she contemplated going after him to actually talk to him. Shaking her head at the thought she returned to sit back in her seat and enjoy her meal.

Hiccup arrived at home and got all of his materials he needed. Sword, a lot of fish, and a few candles. After getting all of these materials he goes to his shack and grabs a very specific drawing that he needed before going out to the woods. He arrived in the little canyon where the night fury he befriended was he started to set up. Picking up three fishes he goes to look for his scaly friend. Finding the dragon sleeping soundly he lays the fish in front of him before going back to where he left all of his materials.

Finally setting all of the candles up he grabs the drawing that he had brought with him and stared at it. Inside the drawing was a very well done drawing of his mother. He did not remember much of her, but he did remember what she looked like. Setting it down to lean against a rock that had all of the candles around it he gets up and starts to gather wood.

After ten minutes of gathering dead wood and dry leaves he begins to get to work on a fire. The reason Gobber had given the students four days off was for Hiccup to have these days to mourn his mothers passing, Along with wishing her a happy birthday. She did not die on her birthday, but Hiccup always removed himself from society on her birthday and four days on to think about her.

Having trouble with the fire he cannot help as some tears begin to well up in his eyes as he thinks of the days he has had with his mother before her passing. Not being able to start the fire he sits back and just let the tears fall. Out of nowhere he saw the wood he had gathered go up in flames. Looking up he sees the Night Fury standing above him with his eyes fixed on him. A sad smile forms on Hiccups face as he looks up at the Night Fury. Getting up he goes to the basket in which he had brought the fish and pulled one out and held it up for the Night Fury to take it.

The dragon smiled as he grabs the next fish offering and gobbles it down before turning toward Hiccup with a small draconic smile. Hiccup smiled back before going back the fire the dragon helped him start and lit a piece of wood before lighting the candles he has next to his drawing of his mother. Letting more tears fall he closed his eyes and hoped his mother could see him right now. Kneeling down in front of the drawing he closed his eyes and hoped and prayed that Odin himself will let his mother smile down on him from wherever she was. His prayers stopped when he heard the dragon sitting down

Looking to the side he sees the dragon sitting next to him mesmerized by the drawing. The dragon stared at it for a few more seconds before turning to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled with more tears streaming down his face before outstretching his hand for the dragon to accept his touch. Without hesitation the dragon put his face on Hiccup's palm to grant him that wish. Smiling in satisfaction hiccup opens his mouth for the first time in years and with every power he has within lets out a whisper.

"…Thank… you… Toothless." He very quietly whispered before turning back to the drawing and closing his eyes for a silent prayer to his mother before laying down next to the fire to rest for the night. Those words he spoke were the hardest to ever do. He had never thought that he would be able to say anything, until he met the now dubbed Toothless. Talking for the first time in years had felt completely foreign to him, he knew it would take a while before he can bring the next words out. His last thoughts were on how his mother would react if she had found out that he had befriended Berk's most hated enemy.

On the next morning Hiccup woke to see that Toothless had fallen asleep behind him. Smiling at his dragon companion he gets up and begins to pack up everything he had brought before leaving the little valley and returning to his home. Putting everything where it needs to go Hiccup immediately went to his little shed. Once inside he began by pulling out his very quick sketch of the night fury. Looking at it he grabbed his writing utensil before drawing the tail that was missing. What Toothless had done for him the night before gave him a new meaning. Now to repay the debt to his friend he needed to find a way for him to give the dragon the ability to fly once again.

He started by analyzing he sketch of the Toothless' tailfin to see how it was he was going to work with it. Nodding he grabbed a bigger paper and began drawing the exact way the tailfin was supposed to look. Drawing after drawing he began to see that it was going to take serious skill for him to be able to make a prosthetic tail.

Accepting the challenge he nailed the giant drawing onto he wall before smiling with determination before going to the forge to begin his work. These next four days were all he was going to need to make that prosthetic tail for his friend.

Day after day he spent his time preparing and creating the joints for the tail fin to expand and retract. Finally finished with the tail he gets up and goes back into his house with his mothers drawing and sits on his bed. No one in the village would ever understand how hard it was for Hiccup when it came to his mother's death. Today and the rest of the final day he decided to spend it in his house mourning his mother. The only person to ever actually visit him was Gobber. When he knocked on his door he was surprised to see Gobber carrying a set of flowers in one hand saying "here ya go Hiccup. For your mother." He says as he gives hiccup the flowers for him to take before wishing him a good day and heading back to the forge.

Smiling he brought the flowers inside and placed them on a memorial he had created for his mom. Sitting in front of the memorial he waits the whole day as he looks down in sadness. A few more tears fall out as the thinks of his mother.

Gobber was walking away from Hiccup's house a bit happier that he was able to do something like this for Hiccup. Vallhalarama was like his sister, and when she gave birth to Hiccup he vowed that he would protect her son. Even if that protection happened to be from his father. Relaxing himself he walks towards the forge and begins to work on more swords that came in earlier that day for some of the villagers. Sharpening another sword he is interrupted from his thoughts by a light voice coming form the front of the house.

Curious he walked toward the front to see whom it was to find Astrid standing there with her axe on the counter. Smiling he approaches her.

"Evening Astrid. What can I do for you today?" he asks.

Pushing her favorite battle-axe towards him he immediately knew that she needed it sharpened. Taking the axe in his hands he nods and says.

"Alright come on back Astrid it wont be too long." He said as he gestured for her to follow. Complying she followed him to the main forge and watched as he got to work on sharpening her axe. This was actually the first time that she has ever had to get her axe sharpened. Never had the axe ever gotten dull until today. She may have thrown it at one too many trees, but she loved that axe so much. A real reason she came was to ask Gobber a question.

"Gobber." She says getting his attention.

"Yeah" he replies

"Why did you give us four days off?" she asked.

Stopping the sharpening of her axe Gobber is surprised by this question. Sagging his eyes in sadness he has no choice but to reply.

"I did it for Hiccup." He said softly as he continued sharpening her axe.

"For Hiccup? Why?" she asked.

Gobber took a couple of moments before finally answering her. "The day after our meetin it was Hiccup's mother's birthday…" he paused before continuing.

"On this day for four days Hiccup needed time for himself. He usually uses this time to mourn his mother all the while wishing her a happy birthday. During this time he completely removes himself from everyone. Including me." he finished as he turned toward her with her axe ready and sharpened. Wishing to say more he decided that she did not need to know any more than that.

"Here Astrid. Take good care of it now, and when you need it sharpened just bring it right back and I will take care of it for you." He said as he handed her the battle-axe. At that moment she knew that Gobber would not say any more. Taking her axe back she walked out of the Forge and went to her home. Before arriving at her house she thought back to what Gobber had said. 'This entire time Hiccup had no mother' she thought. 'Why?' she asked herself. 'Why was Hiccup's mother not here and what of his father?' she thought putting her mind to the chief of the village. Shaking the thoughts away she walked inside her house and resumed her duties with her mother.

Night had fallen and Hiccup had finally turned off all of the candles before looking at the drawing of his mother on the memorial.

"Goodnight… mom…" he whispered out as he kissed the picture and went to his room to sleep for the night. Tomorrow he was going to test out the prosthetic tail he had made for Toothless.

**A/N: hey guys here's the next chapter thanks to most of your comments I have decided to take Hiccup's recovery slow. Let me know how I did. I decided to add this to the story because I believe that Hiccup's mother should have recognition here. That and its because of her death that I made Hiccup silent and anti social. Thanks for reading everyone! I will post the next chapter soon.**


	8. chapter 7 the silent bond

**A/N: what up! It's me GG. I'm back with a brand new chapter in the 'Hiccup the Silent' series. Let me know how this one goes and I'll try to get you guys the next chapters by tomorrow. By the way guys, I'm also thinking about having hiccup create himself some brass knuckles in case of his sword being knocked away. Let me know in the Comments if I should go through with that along with the new uniform idea. Anyway, lets start the show. **

**Chapter 7 The silent Bond**

Hiccup woke up the net morning ready and able to do the next thing on his list. Today is the day that he would return to dragon training. Since the training will be later on in the day, he decided to go on to the small valley where toothless was to test out the prosthetic tail. Changing into his signature outfit he noticed that it was starting to get a little smaller for him.

Probably because of all the lifting he has done for Gobber at the smithy is the reason he is starting to develop a small bit of muscle. Shaking the thoughts off he exited out of his house to go to the market section of the village. Arriving there his interest lies on getting only one thing. Fish.

Arriving there he did not know toothless' preferences on fish. So he got anything that he believed toothless would like. Along with a whole smoked eel, he has the merchant put it all in a basket. After paying what is required, he nods to the merchant before turning taking his fish and leaving to his next destination. Going through the woods he immediately hears sounds of banging along with loud battle cries. Squinting his eyes in confusion he decides to ignore them and continues on to where he needs to be. He knows that he doesn't have much time before the next training session starts.

Finally arriving at the little canyon he enters to look for his reptilian companion. Looking left and right he finally spots toothless resting next to the lake staring at him. Hiccup smiles as he walks over to the black dragon with goodies on back before putting it down and knocking it over.

Seeing that his most frequent visitor had brought him food Toothless gets up while licking at his lips in anticipation for a nice long meal. When he was about to start digging in to the buffet the boy brought he stops and begins to growl at a particular item hidden in the fish.

Hearing Toothless' discomfort Hiccup turns to see him backing away. Confused he looks at the food items he had brought for a moment before remembering the only one item that was out of place. Bending down he grabs the smoked eel before lifting it up to Toothless, only to see him give a loud roar with fear in his eyes. Quickly tossing the eel aside he holds his arms out with a small whisper coming out.

"Easy there…" he whispers as he sees his scaly friend finally calm down before turning back to the fish and begins to dine on his favorite food. Wiping his hands on his vest he goes up behind Toothless to finally get to work on attaching the tail. After struggling for five minutes to get the tail to hold still decides to sit on it. Quickly getting to work he straps the tail in before folding it out to see if he got the proportions right. Putting his hand on his chin he leans his head to the side as he stares at the tail in wonder. He knew that it works; the question was would it let Toothless fly again. Pondering about the tailfin he fails to notice the wings behind him spreading wide open before taking off.

Hiccup was not prepared for toothless to do this. After shaking off the shock he grabs at the prosthetic tail fin and opens it right before toothless hits the water. Instead of joining the dragon in the water he is surprised to see that the dragon pulled up and flew a lot more smoothly. Turning the fin forcefully he is surprised to again to see that Toothless had started to fly left before going back down into the little canyon.

Caught off guard he is thrown off of Toothless' tail when he swings his tail around. The effect made Hiccup fly off onto the water and bounces three times before finally coming to a stop. Getting up after landing in the shallow end he is glad that he did not ram into a rock. Shaking that thought and cold feeling off he looks toward Toothless and his prosthetic tail before pumping his fist into the air in victory. Getting out of the water he waits for Toothless to do the same so he can remove the tail fin he had made for him.

As soon as Toothless gets out of the water he walks up to the dragon and looks him in the eyes with a smile. Toothless with his head down quickly looks up at hiccup and lets out a soft growl. Smiling he nodded before rubbing Toothless' head to signify forgiveness. As soon as he does that he walks up behind toothless and removes the prosthetic tail to take it back to the forge. Folding it up nice and neatly he looks back at Toothless before smiling.

"I'll… make it… better bud… don't you… worry." He finally says. These words were the first ever words he had spoken. It hurt the back of his throat and went all the way down to his lungs. It felt so different to him, usually he was used to people knowing his body language. Now that he heard his own voice for the first time in years, he realized that it was very raspy. Almost like a rock grinding slowly on an axe. Holding his throat he breathes feels an extreme need to cough up a storm.

After his throat felt better he goes to where he had left the basket before picking it up and heading back into the village. On his way out of the little canyon he notices the smoked eel that had gotten Toothless to jump back. Pondering the idea for a little bit he decides to go with his gut on this one and pockets the eel in a large pocket in his coat before leaving. Returning to his home he leaves the basket in the house and then takes the tail fin to his personal sanctum. Walking toward it he looks out into the village to see all of the students heading toward the arena. Remembering what time it was he dashes to his inner sanctum to put away the tail fin in a secret place and then heads out to the arena.

At the arena

Hiccup arrives to see the students staring at him with a little bit of annoyance. He did arrive late today, but that was because he first had to stop at his house for some food. Not really caring about how annoyed the students are he continues on into the arena and stands next to Fishlegs. Looking at Gobber they wait for him to begin the next lesson.

"Alright kids choose a partner for today. Right now it's a very special mission." He says as Tuffnut and Snotlout immediately high five each other, signifying that they are a team. Astrid had as well high fived Ruffnut throwing in a girl power cheer. Hiccup then looked at Fishlegs and held his fist out. Fishlegs not know what to do just brought his hand into a fist before bumping it with Hiccup's.

"Have you all chosen your partner?" Gobber asked as he looked at each of them. Without another word he nods and opens the next dragon cage as a bunch of smoke launches out of the cage.

"Today we'll be talking about teamwork." He says before he backs away farther from the smoke. Inside the smoke all of the students who had paired up had decided to go on the safe side by going on back to back.

"Now the regular dragons themselves light their own fire. The Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Now your job is to know which is which." He finishes.

Inside the Fog Hiccup immediately prepares what he calls his survival mode. Before doing anything however his thought process is interrupted by Fishleg's non-stop rant about the statistics of a Zippleback. Annoyed after a while he lightly slaps Fishleg's on the shoulder. Once he got his attention Hiccup held his index finger to his mouth signifying him to be quiet. Getting a nod from Fishlegs he puts the bucket of water down and crouches on one knee with a hand on the ground. Closing his eyes he listens for any sound of the Zippleback. What he did hear was Snotlout.

With Snotlout

"If that dragon. Shows either of his faces" he says as he keeps twirling with Tuffnut on his back.

"I'm gonna… There!" he shouts as he notices two shadows within the fog. Without thinking Snotlout and Tuffnut blindly throw their water.

"Hey! It's us. Idiots." Ruffnut shouts out to both of them.

"Your butts are getting bigger, we thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut says with a chuckle.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon as a fig…" Snotlout tries to say to get into Astrid's good graces, but is instead met with a fist to the skull by said girl as a bucket of water hits Tuffnut. Hiccup quickly gets up as he hears the sound of running out screaming about being hurt, while he heard the sound of the female team being knocked off their feet by the tail of the dragon they were told to fight off.

"Chances of survival are dwindling in the single digits now." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup smirks at his comment before looking around into the fog for the Zippleback. Looking to the side he sees Fishlegs throw water onto the wrong head. Shaking his head he sees Fishlegs immediately hull ass out of there. Looking back up he is able to distinguish which head is the lighter for the fire. Jumping forward he swings the bucket to launch the water on the dragons left head. Only for his timing to be way off and the water splashes all over him. Putting down the bucket he sighs in annoyance and looks back up at the Zippleback. Deciding to stand up for himself he pumps his chest out and waits. As the Zippleback charged its heads forward it stopped right in front of Hiccup as it gave a loud screech and started backing away.

Remembering the object in his pocket he decided to make this seem a lot more convincing as he drew his sword and approached the dragon in a fighting stance. Closer and closer he gave the dragon a threatening look as he pushed forward. After a couple of seconds of walking the dragon had finally backed into its own cage as he quickly threw in the smoked eel he had before closing both doors on the dragon.

Done with it all he sheathes his sword back into its resting place before turning around to see the shocked looks of the students and Gobber. Not liking the looks of shock and awe he finally locks the cage before heading off to where he wants to be.

Astrid stared in shock. There has never been a single Viking to ever make a dragon fear him instead of fighting him. She really did think Hiccup was a goner, but that quickly changed when she saw the dragon go from angry to terrified in a moments notice. That was strange; steeling herself she decided that it was just a fluke.

Hiccup went on to his inner sanctum and decided to continue his work with the prosthetic tail. Seeing that there was no way for Toothless to go on flying alone he summed it all up to needing to actually ride the dragon. Getting to work he had finished after a two hours and was ready to take the tail and saddle to his new best friend. Leaving the inner sanctum he heads into the woods and with tail and saddle in hand.

Finally getting there he greets Toothless with a meal that he had brought for him and then presents the saddle to the Toothless with a smile. His eyebrow went wide when he saw Toothless crouch low and began to run away. Running after him he went back and forward trying to catch the stubborn dragon. Finally catching up with him he quickly straps the saddle on to the dragon's back and continues on to strap in the tail. Toothless stopped after feeling the saddle on his back. Hiccup then jumped on his back and tapped Toothless on the head 2 times to signal him to take off.

Toothless, understanding Hiccup proceeds to flap his wings to go up before gliding above the water. Hiccup had a string attached to a part of the tail to open it up upon pull so he gave the thing a major tug. This tug caused Toothless to lose control and fly off along with launching Hiccup in the opposite direction. Getting out of the water Hiccup shakes his head as he goes to toothless and removes the saddle and tail from him before going behind a large boulder. Once behind there he pulls out another bascet full of fish and gives it to toothless for the night before patting his friend on the snout and leaving the little canyon back to his home.

Once home Hiccup immediately went into his little inner sanctum and started drawing up plans for the next day. Thinking about it he realized that he needed to strap himself onto the saddle to avoid being thrown like a rock again. As well as thinking that maybe tieing the string on the tail onto his leg to see if that will make flying a LOT more smoother. Finally finished with his plans he decides to head to the smith to add the small modification to the saddle.

Finishing it up he tests it out before taking it to his inner sanctum to store it away. Looking out into the ocean from the view of his house high on the hill he sees the sun has already set passed the horizon. Nodding at first before looking up he sees the clouds and think of his mother again. His face forms into a sad smile as he feels as if his mom was watching him from wherever she was. Praying for her to guide him on his secret expedition brings his head down while closing his eyes. Opening them after a few seconds he walks into his house to get the much needed shut eye from today's long and tiring day. Tomorrow he'll see what will happen.

**A/N: hey everyone. I haven't had much computer time lately but as I promised here is chapter 7. I'll get the next chapter up soon. If I can I will get the next chapter up later on today. Let me know how I did and if I should go through with the brass knuckles and uniform ideas. It can be one, the other, or both. Let me know in the comments and I'll get back to you guys on the next chapter. Thanks for the Reviews**

**GG OUT!**


	9. chapter 8 the silent build up

**A/N: what up! It's me GG. I am so sorry about not posting up the chapter. Again I am extremely sorry about this. Thanks for going with my idea of giving Hiccup the brass knuckles and the new uniform. However I got a new Idea after seeing his sword for HTTYD 2 and I'm thinking of having him make gauntlets instead that wrap around his whole for arm and hands that will allow him to have flames on his knuckles for some serious damage. I just don't know how the mechanics of the sword works.**

**Ok someone told me about sticking to character. I am giving hiccup improvements like these so that he can build himself up a little better. I know Hiccup is a pacifist and of course I intend to keep it that way, however Hiccup is smart to know when there is no choice but to fight, and in my story here he will fight whenever someone pushes his buttons a little too far. Aside from that the reason I suggested brass knuckles was the fact that Hiccup needs something to incapacitate an enemy in case the sword is knocked away. Anyways guys enjoy the story and lets get started.**

**Chapter 8: the silent build up**

Hiccup opened his eyes this morning to awaken to what today will bring him. A little dazed and tired he sits up on his bed blinking his eyes to adjust them to his surrounding. Shaking his head he looks up and his eyes finally adjust to the rest of the environment. He never felt this tired in all his life. Sore as heck he lifts himself up with his arms and legs killing him. Thinking back he realizes that so far he has drowned himself on working on the experiments with toothless while also working himself close to death at dragon training. He was putting his body in a lot of strain. Tiredly he gets up and slowly walks to the living room to get a quick bite.

The pain in his body removes all desire to cook himself a meal. Instead he decides to just go to the nearest basket and just grabbed a piece of bread for himself. Stepping out of the house he is greeted with a very bright sun almost burning his eyes off. He lifts his hand up to block the sun he waits for his eyes to get adjusted to the bright light. Finally being able to see he goes to his inner sanctum to continue on his little experiments. Drawing up himself a new set of clothes he finally sees a very nice battle ready uniform.

This new outfit of his design completely got away from the tunic idea and gave him a more loose attire that allows him t have more free movement. Along with that came a sleeveless leather jacket that allowed him full mobility with his weapons. Seeing that he there had to be protection on his arms he added in a set of steel plates on both shoulders to at least give him a small amount of protection. The boots themselves he had made to be containing steel that allowed him to generate a kick power to his style of sword fighting.

The steel within the toes of the hide boots added weight to his lower body, which, at any moment of need, can keep a tough opponent from knocking him off his feet. To add more grip to his hand and wrist he will fashion himself a set of leather gloves to give him both a more grip. The gloves will stop at the base of his fingers to allow his fingers more mobility. Looking at the gloves closely he wonders of what he can do here to allow himself a small fraction of more attack power in case he would be disarmed. Deciding not to ponder it any longer he makes a separate print for the gloves and heads out to the forge.

Finally arriving at the forge he grabs the needed materials and he begins working on the base of his outfit. The jacket, the pants and then he came to the under part of the jacket. After thinking about it he realized that at this point that a tunic will not go well with the suit. Instead of allowing the tunic to stretch far down passed his waist he will instead tuck it into the pants. Finishing with the basics he remembers that there needs to be a place for his sword.

He looked at the pants and decided to make a little add on to the pants that will allow anything to be strapped in. a belt. This belt will allow him to have his sword with him at all times instead of having to choose the days he will not need it. Finally finishing with his new set of clothes he decides to take them to his inner sanctum and put them up in a wardrobe. Maybe one day he will try them on but right now he had to worry about a dirty job.

All of this done he exits the inner sanctum and starts to head to where he would meet his scaly, crazy friend Toothless. Stopping in his tracks he remembered what he was going to do today. Turning around he runs right back to the inner sanctum to pick up the tail and saddle for Toothless. Once there he grabs everything he needs and turns to leave before turning around and remembering his new set of light armor. For five minutes he pondered on what he should do before deciding to give this new armor a test run along with the tail idea.

Putting said objects down he goes to the wardrobe and pulls out the whole uniform and began to dress himself for today's encounter. Starting with the pants, he put them on. Once he had them on he was surprised at how well they fit. Continuing on he tucked in his tunic and grabbed the jacket to try it out. Putting it on he felt a comfortable warmth run through his body to accompany the jackets thickness. Nodding his head with how well it fit, he decides to go to see toothless. To make sure no one sees him in this new attire he sneaks out the back door and makes a mad dash for the woods.

Arriving at the area he hopes that Toothless will not think he is different. Looking around he sees his friend asleep in a dark archway. Seeing his friend still asleep he remembered that he is right now the earliest bird to wake up. In the end he decided to let his buddy rest for a while longer. Putting the materials down near a bolder he walks in front of the lake and sits down to enjoy the scenery

Matter of fact if it weren't for the fact that he is doing something right now that is considered treason he wouldn't mind living here. There's a lake filled with a good amount of fish to survive the winter along with the fact that if he sets up a nice small house here there wouldn't be much for him to worry about. It is a very hidden and secluded area away from the eyes of the world.

Thinking back to these past few days he realizes that out of everywhere he has been he sees this place as his real home. No one can yell at him, berate him, or talk about him as if he is a bad omen bestowed upon by Loki. The more he thought about it the more this small area felt like home. He wouldn't mind sharing this peace with toothless. Matter of fact, so far he is the only one that really ever truly understood him. No one in the village will ever know the life of a hiccup.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small purr behind him. Turning around to analyze the sound he finds Toothless there starring at him. Smiling he stands up and pets his friend on the snout. As he did this Toothless closed his eyes and leaned into his touch with a purr. After a while of rubbing Toothless' snout he removed his hand as Toothless opened his eyes to look back at him. He was happy that he had finally gained a friend, but he needed to make better time. Today's class started in two hours so he needed to get what he needed to get done today. Smiling at his friend one last time he gestures for him to follow as he leads him to where he had put down the tail and saddle.

Showing Toothless the Saddle he is surprised that Toothless is a lot less reluctant with putting on the saddle. Instead of running, Toothless turns his body to the side to let Hiccup put the Saddle on. Shaking away the shock he walks forward and straps up the around Toothless' back. Once the last strap was secure he walks behind toothless and straps in the prosthetic tail. Going up to the saddle he straps a secure line from a point on the saddle to the front of his belt. Today he decided to leave his sword at home just in case. Once strapped in he forgets that he was going to try a different approach with the rope connecting to the tail. Taking of the security from his belt he walks to the tail and grabs the rope that is connected to the tail. Tying it to his leg he realizes that this might be a problem.

Shaking it off he decides to just go with it and attempt to ride Toothless. Now here he is on Toothless' back with the things tied to his foot he taps toothless to tell him to take off. Taking off quickly he is caught off guard with the fact that Toothless keeps for some reason descending in down closer to the ground looking back at the tail he sees that it is stuck on one position so he pulls his leg forward to see if anything will change, only for Toothless to go quickly downward onto a set of tall grass. The strap connected to Hiccup's belt becomes undone and it launches him off of Toothless' back. He didn't go that far because it wasn't really that hard of a push and his new boots let him keep his balance.

So far with this trial it is safe to say that today brings another fail for him. 'Time to go back to the drawing board' he thought. Looking around for toothless he hears the same tall grass still shuffling and making noise. After a few seconds he finally finds him on the same grass, but the strangest thing was that he was rubbing himself wildly on the grass. Raising an eyebrow he grabs a few strands of this grass and examines it. For some reason this here grass got Toothless to pretty much go insane and rub himself on the grass.

He looked back at toothless to get his attention, only to see him passed out happily on a pile of this grass. Instead of letting him relax on the grass he shakes Toothless a couple of times to wake him up before grabbing the small rope that he used to keep himself from falling off and tugged on it to get his friend to get up and follow him back into the canyon.

Once there he removes the saddle and tail he folds the saddle neatly and begins to walk out with the tail and saddle. Before he leaves he turns around to see Toothless right behind him. Hiccup then outstretched his hand to Toothless and let him put his snout against his hand. Rubbing his snout he finally is able to speak out.

"We've almost got it… I just need a little more time." He said to Toothless. This so far did not hurt as much as before but it still took a bit of wind from him. Finally removing his hand from his friend's snout he smiles at his friend one last time before he turned around and ran off to the village.

Hiccup arrived back at Berk and the first thing he did was stop by the inner sanctum. Quickly he put away the saddle and tail fin before getting a set of his most known clothing. So far the more he kept putting this thing on the tighter and tighter it felt. Shaking off the discomfort he quickly straps on his sword onto his old belt and makes a mad dash for the arena for today's lesson.

When he got there everyone was standing and chatting among themselves. Not seeing Gobber anywhere he walks to the middle of the arena and waits. He really didn't care what the others were talking about right now. All he was thinking about was how he was going to make the tail work the way he wanted to.

His thoughts were interrupted by Gobber saying "alright kids today we are starting the competition. Now from here on out I am no longer going to be telling you what to do. You need to summon up your survival nature to get through these next few days. What is the real task for each and every day is for you to knock out each and every one of these dragons. I will repeat do not kill. Whoever is out first today will be removed from the competition for the final fight with the monstrous nightmare. Now today's test." He started as he put his hand on the lever that will open the door to this dragon's door.

" Will be the Gronckle." He finished as he pulled the lever and it opened the door for the Gronckle. Quickly it charged out onto the students and immediately started to wreak havoc. On instinct Hiccup pulled out his sword and ran the opposite direction.

"Fishlegs your out." Gobber said.

This surprised Hiccup, out of all of the students he thought for sure Fishlegs' brainpower would at least get him through two days of this. He did not expect him to be the first to be eliminated. Turning back around he saw Fishlegs immediately walk out of the ring. Looking forward he sees the Gronckle eliminate Snoutlout next and was heading for him. Quickly thinking he remembered what happened with toothless and that tall grass. Quickly sheathing his sword he checks through his pockets and finds what he is looking or pulling it out he really hopes and prays to Odin himself that this will work.

Without thinking anymore he outstretches his arm forward to the Gronckle and closes his eyes. Hearing quick sniffing he opens his eyes and sees the Gronckle smelling the small patch of grass. Trying to make it look good Hiccup quickly rubs the grass on the dragon's snout and makes it look like he had taken it down bare handed. Once he did that everyone was in shock. He rolled his eyes and motioned to Gobber to put the Gronckle back into its cage. Once it was there he was about to walk out he heard Gobber call him out.

"Hiccup!" he said.

Hiccup stopped and turned around to face his life long mentor and life long friend. Acknowledging him he waited for Gobber to continue.

"Good work lad. We all meet here tomorrow at the same time alright." He stated.

"um…" Fishlegs paused before continuing "what about me. Where do I go?"

"You meet here still Fishlegs. You are not out of the academy. You are just out of the competition. Now meet here tomorrow for another day of training."

Nodding Hiccup left the arena and went home to continue working on making the saddle and tail work. He really did want Toothless to fly again. Problem here was making the tail follow. Drawing after drawing of the creation he decided not to go forward with actually making the modifications. Instead he opted to just draw the blueprints and make the modifications later. After countless hours of drawing he decided to call it a day. Exiting his inner sanctum he is surprised to be greeted by a dark cloudy sky and a barely seen. Opting to listen to his gut and heavy eyelids he decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was a new day,

**AN: hey guys, here is chapter 8 of Hiccup the silent. Again I am so sorry about the late update. I will try to get the next chapter up by at least Sunday. Keyword try, anyways thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys soon.**


	10. chapter 9 The Silent Friendship

**A/N: what up! It's me GG. Welcome back to another chapter of Hiccup the silent. Things have started to heat up for Hiccup and abilities to speak. Alright, so lets set some things down. I'll admit last chapter had a high number of grammatical errors I'm a get to work on that after I am done. Reason why is cause I am too lazy to proofread my own stuff but from now on I'll do it. Alright. Lets see someone commented on English not being my first language. Okay I'll admit that I still have trouble typin some stuff down but I'll fix that up as soon as I get the chance. I do not find it offensive that you would suggest that. Matter of fact it helps me correct my mistakes, thanks. Alright, now that we got that settled lets start the show.**

**_Chapter 9: The Silent Friendship**

Hiccup woke up this morning feeling really good. The soreness from his muscles has all but left his body. Now he was feeling a little more relaxed. His bed however did not give him much comfort and usually added pain to his already sore body. Quickly Hiccup jumped out of bed really excited for today. Since his bed offered little comfort he did wake up with a stiff neck. To fix the problem he twists his neck in both directions until he hears a snap.

Taking a deep breath Hiccup steps out of his house and walks calmly to his inner sanctum. As soon as he got there he started to think about what he was going to do for Toothless' tailfin. The last test showed him that it was a good idea to control the tail fin from his foot, but the problem was how it was going to work. When he attempted it the tail fin was not outstretched as far as it should be.

A candle popped up above his head as he immediately thought of a solution to his problem. To not lose the idea he pulled out the notebook and wrote his ideas down quickly before he pulled out a separate parchment to actually draw the schematics of the how the whole tail will work. The whole idea centered on how the tail corresponds to the formation of his leg.

Finally finished he decided not to try anything until he was sure this was going to work. Thinking about what happened last time he wants to make sure that he actually has it before he approaches toothless with it. Hiccup, at this moment, realized that these passed few days he had worked non-stop. Today he wanted to take it easy and relax. Since his dad was not home and he really did not like socializing he decided that it was time that he should spend the first few hours of the day with his best friend Toothless.

With his mind made up he left his home and walked all the way to where his friend calls home. Before heading to the woods to be on his way he remembered Toothless might be hungry. So he decided to head to the village to bring his friend some grub. Walking through the village he is surprised to hear everyone talking about hi in a light way. Though he did realize that because of his time with Toothless and actually learning about dragons that everyone else had seen his performance at the academy as incredible.

Truth be told that he did not want to be in this stupid competition anymore. He did not even want to hurt dragons at all. Especially now that he has a dragon as his best friend. At this moment he made a vow that with his life he will protect his only friend. He broke away from his thoughts when he realized he was at the market area of the village. He shook his head to get his mind together before approaching the fish merchant. Without exchanging any words with the merchant he hand signaled how many Fishes he would want. 'A good six is good,' he thought as he signaled the number, before he purchased the food and left with a nod to the merchant.

Walking away from the village with a basket with six fresh fish he started heading to his new home. He did not have a problem with Berk; it's just that he did not feel as comfortable here than he did with toothless. When he arrived he found Toothless sitting next to the lake waiting for him. Seeing him there Toothless immediately ran to Hiccup to greet him with a few purrs. Hiccup smiled at Toothless' antics, and just pet him on his head a few times before he grabbed the basket he had and spilled the contents on the ground.

Toothless quickly got to eating the food… okay eating was putting it lightly toothless pretty much inhaled the food. Hiccup smiled and shook his head. Toothless can be really crazy sometimes. Hiccup decided to try scratching Toothless behind his neck. He was surprised to see Toothless drop the fish from his mouth and lean in to Hiccups touch. Hiccup knew that Toothless enjoyed this scratching sensation and decided to try scratch faster and faster as Toothless continued to lean into his touch.

While scratching Toothless, Hiccup decided to try scratching below his neck. What caught him off guard was toothless giving a loud growl before passing out with a draconic smile. Hiccup chuckled before shaking his head and looking up. Once he saw the position of the sun Hiccup knew that he was late for today's dragon training lesson. Quickly grabbing the basket he made a mad dash for the village.

Once he arrived he dropped the basket off at his house before continuing his mad stretch for the arena. Once there was surprised to see that there was no one there except for Gobber. This was surprising to him when it took an extra ten minutes for the students to show up. One by one they all came later than he did. When he saw Astrid walk in with her favorite Axe he remembered that he forgot to pick up his favorite sword.

Quickly before the next lesson started he made a mad dash for his inner sanctum to pick up his trusty weapon. Once he got it he strapped it onto his new belt before running all the way back to the arena right before Gobber was about to give his speech.

"Alright kids. Today's dragon will be the deadly Nadder. Good Luck!" he said quickly before opening the door for the deadly Nadder pounced out of the cell and quickly observed the students and attacked them. Quickly he drew his sword and grabbed a nearby shield for himself before going into the most comfortable stance he has. Keeping his eyes on the Nadder and slowly moving he did not realize that Astrid was right next to him until she ran forward and threw her axe at the Nadder only for it to deflect it with its nasal spike and charge forward.

Astrid quickly moved out of the way, but Hiccup knew he did not have time to move out of the way. Especially with the Nadder fully locked him. With no choice he hoped right now that dropping his sword and shield and holding his hands up will stop the Nadder in its tracks. Surprisingly luck was on his side because the Nadder stopped and observed him before its attention went to a charging and screaming Astrid. After what happened with Toothless today he hoped that the Nadder has the same reaction.

So he started scratching the Nadder on the Neck quickly to get it to enjoy the scratching before going under its neck to effectively knock it out cold. Looking back up at Astrid, she looks at him in the eyes in surprise as she lets out a breath and annoyed grunt. Without emotion he just shrugs his shoulders and walks away from and arena and begins heading back to spending the day with his buddy Toothless. What he did not expect was for most of the students run to catch up to him to talk to him.

Most of the conversations were one sided as they just talked pretty much about him amongst themselves. He looked down as he realized his thigh was lighter than usual. He looked down and his eyes Widened as he realized he forgot his sword back at the ring. He tapped each student on the shoulder before turning around to run off. What he did not expect was Astrid to be the one behind everyone else. Running right into her he is knocked off of his feet and lands on his behind. He shook his head to shake off the daze he looks up to an angry Astrid. Quickly getting up he taps her on the shoulder two times to signal his apology and runs off to the arena to pick up his favorite sword.

All the students stared at him in awe, except Astrid Hiccup a suspicious scowl. For Astrid she had the competition in the palm of her hand. What she did not expect was the performance Hiccup was giving. She knew now that she needed to train extremely hard to make sure she had this win in the palm of her had. Quickly she walked away and charged for her favorite training ground in the forest.

Hiccup did not like this at all. He did not want to be in this competition anymore and yet every time he brings in everything he learns from toothless, it always makes him look like a great warrior in the eyes of the village. Getting back to what he was doing he picked up his favorite sword and sheathed it back into its sheathe. He shook his head at the thought of having to perform in front of his father. He did not want to hurt a dragon and he especially did not want to make his father look bad. Normally after everything that his father had done to him Hiccup would want to destroy his image.

Except there is still the fact of the matter, Stoic was his father. The more he thought about it the more he wished his mother was still around. Turning around he began to walk to where his friend was staying.

His thoughts the entire time were on how to stop himself from fighting the dragon in front of the whole village. He needed a way to make a fall. His thoughts were so preoccupied by this almost did not realize the axe flying straight for his face. The axe was followed by a shout of "HICCUP WATCH OUT!" on reflex he sidestepped and caught the axe by the handle.

Eyes wide he looked back at the person who dared throw the axe at him only to see an equally surprised Astrid staring at him with her arm outstretched. Sighing in relief he shook his head and looked at the axe and realized that it's the same axe he made all those months ago. Inspecting the handle and blades he sees that she had put the axe through way too much. Narrowing his eyes he looked at Astrid and gestured for her to follow him. So far the years she had owned this axe had caused it to not only lose its balance on the handle but the blades themselves had started to chip off.

He led her all the way back to the forge and got to work on fixing her axe. She had asked him what was wrong, he would have answered but he decided to just keep working on the axe. She had almost pounced on him when she saw him remove the handle from the axe blades.

She however, remembered that Hiccup had trained under Gobber to create and fix broken weapons. She had heard stories from her father on how well Hiccup had mended his broken axe and made it into something amazing. With that in mind she decided to look around the forge and check out everything Hiccup had to work with. She out of the blue found a door behind the forge that she was sure no one was supposed to see. Looking at hiccup she saw him busy sharpening an axe, so she decided to take a look.

Once she entered she was surprised to walk into a room full of drawings. None of them even looked like plans for anything that Hiccup normally tries and fails to create. All of the drawings weren't even drawings. All they had was just writing, looking to the corner of the room she saw a table with two candles and a metal plate attached to the wall. On the metal plate she read the 'Valhallarama.' Looking down on the table she saw a drawing of a woman with a little boy by her side, next to it what appeared to be a letter. In the beginning of the letter it said 'I miss you mom.'

She would have read more had it not been for the fact that she was interrupted by Hiccup tapping her on the shoulder. She looked at his face and she did not expect to see an angry scowl in place of Hiccup's usual calm demeanor. Handing Astrid her new axe he motioned with his hand for her to leave albeit very aggressively. Astrid did not need to think twice as she just walked right out of the house the small room and left before turning back to Hiccup on the exit and saying "thanks Hiccup. I'm sorry," As she turned and dashed out into the village to return to her home.

Hiccup did not ever like getting angry with anybody, however the thing is he did not like anyone to enter his mom's memorial room. This place was the only place he can remember his mom without having anybody interrupt him. He would have had this in his inner sanctum had it not been for the fact that the sanctum was for him to think and create new plans. Gobber gave this room to Hiccup because this room was always empty. When Hiccup found out that Gobber had no use for it he decided to take it.

He wrote a sign on the door after the first few weeks, telling Gobber that he had taken ownership of the small room. Turning back to the small letter on the table he quickly wrote down 'I'll see you at the crossroads. So you won't be lonely, mom' before letting out one more tear and walking out of the room and closing the door. Wiping his eyes he takes a small roll up bed with him before going to where his friend was.

Before walking into the forest he quickly changed into his new outfit and continued marching on into the woods to meet his friend. He had spent the whole day with Toothless after that. They played around and before the sun had set he pulled out his sword and checked to see if it was still good. When he checked it he was surprised to see Toothless chasing after the sun glare coming from his sword. Curious to see what will happen he decided to move it around and direct that little light all over the ground. Yet Toothless still chased after it and attempted to grab it. Smiling he put his sword away and spent the rest of the day and night there with Toothless. Rolling out his makeshift bed he goes to sleep. His last thoughts were of his mother.

**A/N: All right so here is the next Chapter guys let me know what you guys think. I really tried to have few grammatical errors in this chapter. I almost have this down but it's going to take a while guys so bear with me. I'll see if I can post the next chapter soon. Peace!**


	11. Chapter 10 the Silent Attachment

**A/N: what up! It's me GG. And welcome back to the next chapter of Hiccup the Silent. I will just like to say that working on these chapters is still a new experience for me. Matter of fact this is by far my first long story. Anyway someone asked me about Hiccup's sword in HTTYD 2 on where it appeared on the trailer. I only went by all the pictures on the Internet. And there are like billions. Matter of fact because I saw a lot of those pictures with Hiccup's new face I thought eh what the hell I might as well see what I can do with it. Anyway Let's start the show.**

**Chapter 10: the Silent attachment**

Hiccup woke up this morning to the sun bearing down on his face. He squinted his eyes and held his hand up to block out the sun and wait for his eyes to adjust to the glare of the morning sun. What was strange to Hiccup was the fact that when he woke up he felt a presence behind him. He sad up and turned his head to see what was there. He was surprised to see the form of Toothless sleeping beside his makeshift bed. He smiled at his friend as he looked own on his makeshift bed and saw Toothless' tail wrapped around it. He realized that Toothless now trusted him as a friend, and by Thor almighty he was going to make sure he deserved that title.

The title of a true friend is earned, and Hiccup felt he had not earned it yet. Especially cause now he feels guilty with putting him in a flightless situation. Toothless had long ago earned his title of best friend. Now Hiccup had to earn his. He took off the makeshift blanket and got up to stretch. This action had woken Toothless up from his slumber. While stretching Hiccup did not notice that Toothless was awake. To get his attention Toothless gave him a small nudge on Hiccup's back. This had caused Hiccup to lose his balance and fall forward into the water. Turning around he looked at Toothless with wide eyes and a smile. Toothless responded with a few chirps signifying his laughter. Hiccup shook his head and gave off a light chuckle before he got up and out of the water to greet his friend.

"Well good morning you sly dragon you…" he said lightly as he pets Toothless on the snout. He shook his head at Toothless' antics before looking back up at the sun. At this moment his eyes went wide. He had slept in. blinking a few Times he knew he was not late for today's lesson. The problem was the fact that he had not gotten the chance to try to forge the rest of the plans to get Toothless' to fly again. Shrugging it off he decided he would work on it later. He rolled up his little bed and put it in a cave like archway, just in case it would rain. He planned on sleeping in this little canyon for the next few days until his father came home.

He closed his eyes and took a deep fresh breath of air before he started to walk back to the village. Before he did that, he walked to his friend Toothless and pet him on the neck as he said, "I'll be back bud." Toothless responded with a nod, while he gave a soft purr he looked at Hiccup with a small growl.

He smiled back at Toothless then turned around and walked on home. At this moment, Hiccup remembered what time it was and immediately smiled at Toothless before he turned around and charged for Berk. Today was another day, another challenge. He hoped that today if not soon he would have a fall that will get him out of this stupid competition. Although he knew that he could not hide Toothless forever. Soon he will be discovered, and he knew he needed to be prepared for that day. He had to be, for both their sakes.

If he could at least come up with an idea to get his father to see his change, then just maybe there could be a chance for him to convince his father that dragons are not what they think they are. While he was reminiscing this he did not realize that he was already at the village. When he came to, he quickly ran into his inner sanctum and switched back into his most known "Berk" attire. As soon as he was finished he stretched himself a little to get adjusted to being out of his favorite armor and walking the rest of the way to the arena.

Upon arrival he saw everyone had gathered around on of the doors. Walking up to the students he saw that this cage had a very small extra door at the bottom. He raised an eyebrow at what was going on. Looking up he sees Gobber at the other end of the massive gate with his hand on a lever.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." He said as he opened the really small gate. What came out was not what anyone would have in mind when talking about fierce dragons. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Tuffnut begin his monologue.

"Hah… it's like the size of my…!" he began before he was immediately stopped by the little dragon's pounce. Naturally everybody ran out of the way, and got in battle stances. Hiccup, however, couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Tuffnut here was not getting brutally mauled by the little baby dragon. The only thing taking damage at the moment was his nose. Apparently the little dragon thought it was some sort of treat.

Before his nose would be ripped off Hiccup decided to unsheathe his sword and tried to aim the light with it to make a small glare on the ground for the baby dragon to follow. Not having any luck he switches to the shield. Immediately he got the perfect position for the sun to reflect off the shield onto the floor. With the glare on the shield he started from Tuffnut's cheek and moved it on and on, leading the Terror back to its cage.

While he led the dragon back into its cage Astrid got curious on how Hiccup was doing this. She knew from the beginning that Hiccup marked for failure on this, but from how he is performing now it's almost as if the Loki was playing a cruel joke on the people. She stretched to get a better look on how the dragon retreated into its cage. She was interrupted however by Tuffnut's declaration.

" Wow he's even better than you ever were." Tuffnut said as all watched the Terror retreat back into its cage. When the Terror went back Hiccup turned to all the students with a small smile before putting the shield down and walking away. In frustration Astrid stormed out of the arena without another word to anybody. While ranting she power walked to the forest to relieve the stress of just being a contender second to Hiccup.

When she arrived she immediately got to work throwing the axe left and right, tree after tree and piercing into the bark. She removed her battleaxe one last time and did a quick dodge roll to focus on her next target. What she did not expect was Hiccup there holding a strange item in his arms.

This was all new to her, but her suspicions rose to the point where right here red flag number one was thrown. Instead of questioning him here she decided to follow him to wherever he goes off to. She climbed on a rock hoping to keep an eye on hiccup in a better way she immediately looked around. While she looked around she figured out just now that she had lost him.

She shook her head in frustration and banged her fist on the rock that she was perched upon. Instead of trying to look for him and risking the chance of getting lost she decided to go back home.

When Hiccup arrived at his and Toothless' favorite spot he was relieved that Astrid did not pursue him all the way there. Odin knows what he would have done if she were to find out about Toothless. He shook those thoughts off for another time, now was the time for him and Toothless to test out his new modifications to the fin and saddle. However, instead of immediately jumping on towards trying to fly he decided to take things easy and attempt to just let the wind guide him.

Hiccup guided Toothless towards a very windy section above the little valley. To avoid any complications Hiccup took an extra precaution by tying a rope around a rock and around Toothless. Finally having this all done he hopped on Toothless' back and began the tests. Placement after placement he managed to get six very important settings down on helping Toothless fly. From going left, right, up, or gliding downwards he was able to finally piece much of it together. Out of nowhere the wind suddenly picked up and Toothless along with it. It was powerful enough to send Toothless flying backwards and launching Hiccup all over the place.

Finally landing, Hiccup was picked up by Toothless standing himself up straight. Reaching up Hiccup tried to unhook himself form Toothless' back, only to realize that he was stuck pretty permanently on saddle. Shaking his head he realized now that to unhook himself he will have to bring toothless into the Village. This was seriously going to be hard hiding a night fury from an entire village. Instead of doing it now he decided to do it at night. Toothless' blending with the night will be a great help in hiding him.

With the plan now thought up he decided to spend the rest of this time getting used to each and every position for the tail to function. For three hours he familiarized himself with the positions and what they make Toothless do during flight. Tomorrow he will do a full on test run to see if it will work for him.

Finally the sun had gone down and Hiccup will now make his move. He could not believe that of all the days he decided to leave his gear at home, it happened to be the day he really needs it. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a guard approaching. So he went to a corner home and had Toothless hide behind the house, while he leaned on the corner and waited for him to pass by.

Once he passed by and greeted him he immediately grabbed the link between him and Toothless and as quick as he could ran all the way to the forge. He did make a bit of noise but he hoped that nobody heard that. At the last second he just realized why he even went through all the trouble of sneaking Toothless through the village when he could have just went to his inner sanctum and picked up his equipment and swords.

Shaking his head he couldn't help but call himself an idiot as he walked decided he might as well try cutting the rope with one of the simpler knives. His quick activities were interrupted by a voice calling him out.

Looking out the window he sees Astrid approaching. Quickly thinking he jumps out of the front doors and quickly closes them behind him. He looked at Astrid and smiled at her although a bit nervously as his eyes traveled from her to the door.

"Okay Hiccup. I don't know what's going on or what's been happening, but your acting weird." She said. The rope tying him to Toothless very quickly tugged Hiccup. Looking down he quickly he tried to get himself together as he looked up at her with a nervous smile.

"Well weirder." She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

A couple of seconds later Hiccup was lifted off of the ground and three times higher and higher, before he immediately was pulled into the forge. Astrid curious went in to check on him only to see a dark and empty forge.

Hiccup rode on Toothless' back and had him run as quickly as he could before taking off for his house. Once there he picked up everything he really needed. Including the materials to modify the saddle. He was going to put a locking system that holds him and Toothless together all the while it will be easy to unhook himself from his back. Finished collecting his materials, although he had to do it while he was still stuck to Toothless, he got onto the saddle and flew Toothless into the night sky back into their home.

Once there he grabbed his sword and sliced the robe binding him to Toothless. After that he went on to remove the saddle and tailfin from Toothless as he continued to modify the saddle. So far it was good, the only problem was the way in which he locked himself onto the saddle. It took him only twenty minutes to change that one small detail. Finally finished he stretched and let out a very silent yawn before he went into the archway and rolled out his makeshift bed and prepared to go to sleep. Tomorrow he was going to try out the saddle to its full extent.

**A/N: alright guys here's the next chapter of Hiccup the silent. I'll admit this that it might have been a little short, but hopefully it still came out good. Let me know in the comments on what you guys think alright. Thanks for reading guys.**


	12. Chapter 11 The Silent Flight

**A/N: WHAT UP! It's me GG. Welcome back to another chapter of Hiccup the Silent. I hope everyone is having a great great terrific day. Thanks for sticking with my story for this long. I am trying my hardest to make sure this story is coming out pretty good. Let's start the show.**

**Chapter 11 the Silent Flight**

_It was still dark out when Hiccup opened his eyes. For some reason Toothless was nowhere to be seen. Not knowing what to do he begins to look for his scaly friend. His attention was quickly drawn toward the outside of the little valley. Looking up he sees a very dark figure at the top. At first Hiccup thought it was Toothless until he noticed that it turned around similar to that of a person. _

_ Curious he walks quickly exits his favorite little valley with his sword drawn. When he finally reached the top he looked around for that same figure that had first appeared at the top of the valley. A noise catches his attention, turning around he sees that same dark figure walking away from him. He approached slowly with his favorite sword in his hand as he got closer and closer. _

_ The closer he got the more he realized that this figure was a cloaked figure of a human. He stopped as the cloaked figure stopped in its tracks. Quickly stopping and gripping his sword tightly his eyes widened as the figure started to turn around. Finally the cloaked figure faced him with not a single bit of face visible. Hiccup froze as the figure's lengthened arms reached up and slowly pulled down its hood. _

_ Time stopped when the cloaked figure finally removed its hood. At this moment Hiccup was staring right into the face of a woman. Very beautiful and strong looking women with long hair stretching down her back. Hiccup knew this woman. He had many drawings of her in his mother's memorabilia. _

_ Matter of fact, right now Hiccup was staring at the figure of his real mother. The woman he had not seen since her death, and the woman he needed for twelve years. His mouth quivered as he quickly dropped his sword and fell to his knees with a thud. Arms at his sides he did not know what to do. Tears started to stream down his face as he held his left arm out._

_ He really hoped and prayed that the figure standing in front of him was real. His mother was right here in front of him, and right now he was reaching out for her. Sobs escaped his throat as he saw her walk forward and outstretch her hand out to him. Closer and closer Hiccup had more tears streaming down his face as many sobs were choked out from the back of his throat. _

_ She was finally in front of him, and she had finally held his hand. He felt it then, her warmth. Removing his hand from her he quickly pulled her into an embrace, as he finally let more tears fall. _

_ A tear escaped valhallarama as she finally held her son for the first time in many years. She had spent countless days in the after life hoping Odin himself would let her see her baby boy once again. She knew that right now there was no time for words. Right now it was about her and her beloved son. She held him tight once more a she dared not to let go. _

"_Hiccup." She said softly. That word had caused Hiccup to let out a small cry, as he finally was able to hear his mother's voice again. Tear after tear and sob after sob as Hiccup held onto his mother and dared not to let her go. He did not want to lose his mom right now. If this was a dream gift by Odin then he really did not want to wake up. Ever._

_ Val rubbed Hiccup's back as he finally let out the many years of pain he had kept bottled up. It was a very emotional meeting for hiccup, and she definitely did not want to ruin that until he had calmed down._

_ After what felt like twenty minutes Hiccup finally calmed down as he slowly pulled away from his mother. Tears still streaming down his face he could not help but let out a few more Tears at seeing his mother's face._

"_After all these years I'd expect you to be happy Hiccup…" she said as she wiped a tear off of Hiccup's cheek. "No more tears Hiccup… it doesn't suit you. Now tell me… why are you crying my son?" she asked._

_ Hiccup looked at his mother and for the first time in years finally found his voice. "After all of these years mom. I could never let you go, I needed you for twelve years mom. Twelve years of loathing from the people as my own father used me to blackmail most villagers." He said._

_ Val could not believe what she had just heard, before her death she had told Stoic to look after Hiccup, and yet he goes and does this to her son. She hugged hiccup close to her as she thought about this. She was angry really angry that she didn't notice that she had started to tighten her hold on her sons body. _

"…_. Ugh MOM... Can't breathe." He said as she finally realized and let go of her son apologizing in the process._

"_I'm dreaming, aren't I mom."? He said as he looked up at her._

"_Yes you are Hiccup, and now its time for you to wake up." She replied._

_He looked back at the little valley he was used to and then turned back to her._

" _I don't want to wake… I want to stay here with you mom." He said _

" … _And I with you my son, but you must remember that I will always watch over you. Now wake up Hiccup." She said as everything started to go blurry._

Hiccup opened his eyes and woke up to reality. Although he was disappointed that he couldn't be talk with his mother more. The first thing he wakes up to is Toothless. He was sitting down next to him as usual, but had his eyes looking at Hiccup. Toothless was really worried about his friend. For a while he did nothing but stir in his sleep, which at first he didn't hear until he heard Hiccup sobbing.

Hiccup knew he was worried, heck he knew that when a person dreams something bad, they either turn in their sleep, cry, or even mumble in their sleep. To not let Toothless worry Hiccup decided to smile at him, reach out and tap him under his chin. He sighed with a smile as he saw Toothless relax from his worry.

Once the moment was over Hiccup got up and stretched himself for today. With each stretch there were a few cracks in his bones and body. He sighed in relief as he felt his muscles relax on his body. He really did enjoy this moment, the wonderful morning sun and the smell of a nice and fresh sunny day. He took in a deep breathe of the wonderful morning air. Now normally he hated waking up in the morning, but today he actually felt a little more energized.

Exhaling the deep breath he smiled at thought of what happened in his slumber. When he thought of his mother he smiled after finally seeing her one last time. He looked up and felt that she was looking after him. He closed his eyes and whispered with his heart and mind 'I will meet you in the sky… mom.'

When he finished he looked back down and remembered what he had to do. He looked at the tail fin and gained a confident look in his eyes. It was time to fly.

Back on Berk

Gobber approached the docks after he was informed that the ships had returned from their expeditions. What he did not expect was to only see one ship approach the harbor instead of the usual three. He sighed in relief when he saw that everyone who had joined this suicide mission had all survived. Hopefully that was true. Once they arrived Gobber and the rest of the villagers immediately helped out in getting them all off of the ships.

Some villagers even helped the medics carry out and tend to any of the wounded. There were quite a lot of wounded, but hopefully no casualties had accompanied this suicide mission. To find out he approached the chief of the village, Stoic.

"Did you find it Stoic?" Gobber asked

"Not even close." He responded as he carried some of the load off of the ship.

"Any casualties Stoic?" he asked

" Fortunately none so far. We have not lost a single Viking. Now I hope you had better luck then I did. How's Hiccup?" he asked.

" Well as far as I remember he is doing great. So great in fact that I believe your parenting troubles are over with. Then yes." He said blankly. He did not want to tell Stoic about how well Hiccup was doing, thing was that with what he remembers, stoic would take pride in Hiccup's accomplishments, while saying that it was Hiccup who did it all by himself.

Stoic however, got a scared look on his face. He really hoped what he was thinking about did not happen. If Hiccup went AWOL then what will he tell Val when it was his time to pass on. He really would not be ready for Valhallarama's rage in the after life.

"Well yeah. Most afternoons since then, he hardly is ever in the village and prefers to stay home rather than train. Now Hiccup still doesn't socialize with anyone, but so far with how well he is doing in the academy, many have tried to get close to him." He said.

Stoic could not believe it; his useless son was doing well in the academy. Not believing this he grabs Gobber by the shoulders and turns him around.

"Are you sure we are talking about Hiccup Gobber." He asked.

"Who would have thought it eh, he has this… way with the beasts." He replies

Finally realizing that this is true Stoic now realizes it is time to give his son his birthright. Since he knew that Hiccup isn't home much he decided he would pay Hiccup a visit tonight. After he finished helping the rest of the Viking's unload the ship and the medics take care of the injured.

In a separate household

Astrid was seething with rage; she did not expect this to happen in her days in the academy. Hiccup was not supposed to be there in the first place, and yet now he shows up. Not only showing up, Hiccup is a prodigy of the academy. What she did expect was to be runner up against Snotlout, if not Ruffnut. Instead she is pitted against Hiccup the Silent. She, just like everybody else knew that Hiccup never ever spoke to anyone, not even to his own father.

What she did not understand though was why? Why did he stop speaking? She shook her thoughts free of the young Viking. Right now she needed to prepare herself for today's win. Without a doubt she was confident that today she was going to win.

She was frustrated though; the only reason she had stayed in the academy long is because she had not been the first to be removed from the competition each time. Every time she came close to taking out a dragon, Hiccup would always beat her to it. Today and now she was ready to beat Hiccup, and nothing will get in her way. She got up and immediately ran to her favorite training ground in the forest.

With Hiccup and Toothless

Hiccup had finally gotten the saddle in and he strapped himself in with his sword at his waist as well. So far everything was going good, he was comfortable enough with his sword at his side and being able to control the tail. He was now high in the sky but not too high, because he wanted to avoid falling to his death. There was no Viking training today, or tomorrow. Gobber had announced a while ago that the two Viking finalists for this competition would fight in seven days at the arena when everything was settled. Hiccup knew that today he will have to fail, if not everything could go awry.

He really hoped Astrid stepped up her game in the next class. He really needed her to do the battle at the end, since he could not kill a dragon he knew that Astrid would not hesitate to do it. Steeling himself together he got back to the task at hand. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he leaned his head close to Toothless' ear.

"All right bud let's take this nice and slow all right?" he said. Toothless turned toward him and nodded his head conforming that he would comply. They flew forward as Hiccup kept looking at his little cheat sheet to see if he got the positions right. He turned to his next position and toothless flew closer to the left.

When that happened Hiccup looked down to see the next position, and failed to see the oncoming wall he and Toothless were about to hit. When he finally realized it was already too late and he and Toothless smashed face first onto this wall. Toothless got off the wall and started to fly in a different direction. As Toothless did that Hiccup looked back down to study the cheat that was attached to the saddle. Again he did not notice that there was another rock wall that Toothless was going for.

A second time today they both smashed face first into the wall. Toothless managed to stop the hit with his legs, but Hiccup wasn't so lucky as his skull smashed itself on a part of the wall. He felt a bit dazed at first but was instantly put back together by a smack on his face by Toothless' ear.

"Sorry about that bud… just give me a sec I think I've got it." He said as he looked at his cheat sheet one last time before making the correct positions of the tail. Everything going good he decided to try the position that let him go up. Using the position Toothless then starts to fly off into the sky. The higher they go Hiccup immediately felt the air grow colder and colder around him as he got closer to touching the clouds. When he finally did he outstretched his arms and let the clouds engulf him in their cool moist form.

His attention at this moment was brought back when he looked back at the cheat sheet and saw it slip right off of its holster. Reaching out for it he shouts out " Hold up!" as he reaches for the sheet that allowed him to fly on Toothless. When he got the sheet he did not notice that Toothless had actually stopped flying and his link to him had immediately come loose.

Looking down he saw toothless start to descend to the earth. While they were falling, toothless was spinning wildly around in circles. As that was happening Hiccup kept trying to reach out to Toothless' saddle and climb back on to get control. His timing was completely off as Toothless' tail smacked him right across the face. The blow had knocked hiccup out for a couple of seconds and he immediately felt dazed. Without time to let himself readjust he looked back at Toothless and tried again to reach out for the saddle. This time he did manage to grab the saddle and set himself back on to Toothless. He placed his foot back onto the pedal and made the formation for Toothless to go forward.

Toothless opened his eyes wide as they were approaching an entire maze of rocks stacked up high. Hiccup quickly pulled the cheat she out of his mouth and made some last minute studies before throwing it away and making the position for Toothless to go forward. Left, right, and upside down he and Toothless had survived this without smashing into a wall.

When they finally got out, a setting sun greeted Hiccup on the Horizon. Realizing that they had just survived this, Hiccup held his arms up in victory as he looked at the clouds in happiness. His happiness was brought out by the sound of Toothless spitting fire. The setting sun did not greet Hiccup as he looked back down, only by a ball of fire coming toward him. His eyes widened and he shook his head when the fire finally came at him.

Surprisingly the fire did not burn as much as he thought it would and when it had passed all he was left with was just a bit of hot hair and a soot covered face. He coughed twice before adjusting the tail to make a turn around and head back to the closest shore. When they arrived hiccup had Toothless wait there as he went to the village to acquire himself a fresh basket of fish to celebrate with Toothless. When Hiccup got there he saw that one of the Viking ships had returned to the village. Although he could have sworn there were three he decided to avoid most of the people in the village and immediately went into his house.

He had himself fashioned with a very long cloak to not let anybody see his new uniform. Quickly covering himself he ran into the market district and immediately saw his father there. He quickly put up his Hood and avoided letting his father see him there. Quickly avoiding eye contact with his father he went to the fish merchant and purchased an entire basket filled with about twenty different kinds of fish. Paying for the food, luckily for him the merchant did not question who he was, he quickly took the basket of fish and ran back to where he had Toothless stay.

He finally arrived with the celebration food and dropped the majority of it on the ground for Toothless to inhale. Hiccup set up a small patch of wood and had toothless light it for him so he could actually cook his meal. When he finally prepared himself the meal to start cooking he had sat down in front of his friends laying form so they could enjoy a meal together.

The sound of Toothless regurgitating interrupted his cooking. Eyes wide he looked at the floor and saw the head of a fish from Toothless. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked back at Toothless. He shook his head and proceeded to dine on his freshly cooked meal.

He looked out into the horizon and saw a small pack of Terrors all flying in looking for a meal. They all had immediately landed to start to fight for the Fish head that Toothless had regurgitated. He smiled as one of them breathed fire to the other. Looking back at toothless he sees him have a small tug of war with a Terror for a fish it had tried to steal from Toothless. It didn't surprise him when Toothless overpowered the smaller dragon and inhaled the fish right in front of him as it gave out what he thought was a laugh.

He looked back at the same Terror, as it grew angry and prepared to throw a fireball at Toothless. It did not come to pass because when Hiccup looked closely he saw a bit of gas pop up in its mouth. Before it could be ignited Toothless threw an extremely quick and small fireball that ignited the gas inside the Terror's stomach. It made him laugh as he looked at the Terror get a bit dazed and had an odd walk. He did see a disappointed look on its face so he decided to give him his spare fish. The Terror grew happy and immediately downed the fish before it looked at Hiccup, who leaned back against Toothless. It approached slowly and purred a couple of times before it finally curled up to Hiccup and laid itself to rest.

Hiccup rubbed its back a couple of times as he realized that everything Vikings thought they knew of dragons was wrong. They are not so bad when you actually get used to them. He sighed as he now made up his mind; he was not going to win the next battle. Astrid deserves that place like any other "big" and "strong" Viking. Although he now hated the idea of it he couldn't help but wish everyone saw what he had seen today. He looked back up and saw that it was nighttime and all the Terrors had immediately flown away. He got up and went on the saddle as he and Toothless took off for the little valley.

When he got there he put the cloak back on and removed the saddle and tail before wishing Toothless a good night. He could not stay there tonight, because he knew his father would get suspicious of this. Instead he went back home to his Inner sanctum to put away everything he had, and get back into his regular clothes. He sat down on his little desk after he had put away every drawing of the schematics for Toothless' tail and just laid his head down on the desk to push at a pencil. The entire time he had his head lied down he thought of how he was going to make his fall look good in front of the entire village.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside his door. He looked toward the door and immediately saw his father enter his inner sanctum. He turned his chair toward his father and waited for him to go onto talk to him about whatever he needed to talk to him about. So his father pulled a stool that hiccup used for his feet and sat down.

He looked up at his father and waited for him to go on. After an uncomfortable silence that lasted about five minutes his dad finally started.

"Um… Hiccup… Gobber told me everything about what has been going on in the academy. Now I know I don't always talk to you much son but I have to tell you that ever since… well … you know. Ever since that things have never been the same. When I found out what happened today. I did not know what to think and well my first thought that actually came in was to give you this." He finished as he pulled something out of his cape. Out of the cape came a helmet with two horns sticking out of the top. Hiccup did not know why he would give him this when his dad knew that he could make one himself.

Instead of questioning it he accepted the helmet and felt it. It did feel a lot thicker than natural helmets today. He looked back at his dad and gave him his thanks by smiling and nodding.

"Ahh your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's half of her armor's breastplate." Hiccup raised an eyebrow when his father said that as he looked back down onto it. After examining it he now realized why there is a difference.

"I have a matching set Hiccup. It k… keeps her close you know." He put the hat back down before he quickly hugged his father and walked out of the inner sanctum with him to go to bed. Once at the house Hiccup pat his dad on the shoulder and went to his bed to get some sleep. The next couple of days are going to be hard from now on.

**A/N: hey guys this chapter was longer than I anticipated. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. Anyways let me know how I did. That first scene was inspired by the movie braveheart, which had a much different way of doing it. Honestly that scene was very sad to me. I also recently watched a movie called "Instructions Not Included" and that was a very great movie. I recommend many of you to go watch it if you haven't. Anyways, let me know how I did in this chapter, and I'll see if I can update sooner this time. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12 the silent romantic flight

**A/N: What up! It's GG, and welcome back to another chapter of Hiccup "The Silent." I want to start with saying thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope this comes out just as good. The reviews were awesome guys I really enjoy any criticism on my mistakes. I know I still have some grammar problems and I am working hard to fix that. Anyway, lets get this started.**

** Chapter 12: The Silent Romantic Flight  
**

Hiccup woke up in his house and was disappointed to remember that he needed to start sleeping in his house. The disappointment came mostly from the fact that that he could not wake up to the warmth of his scaly brother, Toothless. He really did love the time he spent with his brother and it only made him feel more guilty the closer he got to having to fight the Monstrous Nightmare. To tell you the truth he was enjoying each and every moment he ended up learning something new with dragons. He got up and got ready for the normal routine he used to do.

Get up, eat a silent breakfast with his dad, go to his inner sanctum for a while, then go help out Gobber at the forge. That was his original schedule. He sighed at the thought; he really did not like it, he wanted to be with Toothless in the valley they call home. He went downstairs and, with his father, ate a quiet and peaceful meal. Hiccup knew his father would not talk to him much. Matter of fact, his dad never really much of a talkative person to begin with.

After the silent meal he got out and went into his inner sanctum for some much needed time alone. Once inside he began drawing up the rest of the plans for his outfit. He finally had created managed to add in the metal pads for his knees, and the metal shoulder pads. There really wasn't much else to add except for the gloves, but he wanted to make sure there was something that could help him in battle. He thought back to the dragons and their ability to resist fire. Many thoughts appeared in his mind, like that of if he would be able to somehow add dragon scale into his uniform to resist fire. If not resist fire than maybe be able to somehow use fire to his advantage.

He then thought back to all the weeks he had spent with toothless and remembered that here and there he would shed some of his dragon scales. He could try gathering them together and adding them to his gloves and see how that turns out. He smiled at the thought of having fire at his fists. He really did like that idea; so he decided to start drawing up plans on how that would work for him. When dragon scales are shed he wondered if in fact they would not only be resistant to fire, but also be dry enough to actually catch on fire. He would need to experiment on that as soon as he got the chance.

With his father's return, however, he doubted that even now he would get a chance to be able to even see Toothless. Regardless of the circumstances he would definitely try. Try extremely hard to see if he could get a chance to see Toothless. He sighed as he remembered where he had to be in a couple of minutes, so he got up and walked to the forge where Gobber would be waiting for him.

Once he arrived he was surprised to see Astrid there talking with Gobber. To avoid contact with her he entered the forge through the back and got to work on Gobber's piling up assignments. Most of the assignments themselves consisted of sharpening swords, battleaxes, and knives for the villagers. Picking up the giant pile, he first organized them into three different piles: One for battleaxes, on for swords, and one for knives. As soon as he was finished he finally got to work on sharpening them.

While working on them he thought back onto what he was going to do for the competition. How was he going to make a fall that would at least be reasonable enough to say that Hiccup at least made it far enough? What he could do was hide for a little while and let Astrid try to take the Gronkle down herself. There really was no better scenario than this.

He was caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice Gobber calling out to him until Gobber pat him on the shoulder. He turned to Gobber with a yawn as he waited for him to speak his mind.

"Hiccup I need you to get on this assignment of sharpening this." He said as he held out a very familiar looking battleaxe. He nodded as he put the finishing touches on the sword he was sharpening now and started to sharpen the battleaxe.

"Hiccup, once you're done working on this I want you to take the rest of the day off. I'll take care of the rest of these and you go out and practice for tomorrow's final competition." He said as he pat Hiccup on the shoulder briefly before going off with the piles and began to check on them first before using the other grindstone to sharpen them. Hiccup smiled when Gobber gave him the day off. That meant that he could actually see Toothless today.

Quickly he got to work on the axe he was assigned to sharpen. He first inspected it to see how everything was, the blades were fine they were just a little dull and had a tiny chip in the blade edge. It wasn't really that hard for him to fix since he has spent many years with Gobber sharpening blades with chips in them. Everything on the Axe seemed fine though and it was still well balanced like when he first modified it. He nodded quickly and got to work on sharpening it on the grindstone.

He was so caught up in his work that he did not notice Astrid was in the forge waiting for her axe to be finished. Astrid for the past three days during the break had been curious on how Hiccup got so good at the dragon academy. She would follow him to see if he had anywhere near training with someone out of the academy. She however, was disappointed as all she saw him do was go into a tiny shack work here for the whole day then goes back home. After yesterday's failure at catching Hiccup's method of training she decided she would worry more about her own training. She did need her axe sharpened so she brought it into the forge for Gobber to sharpen it for her. When she told him she wanted it done immediately she was caught off guard with the fact that Gobber told her that if she wanted it done immediately he would have to give the job to Hiccup before he gave him the day off.

She was being extremely paranoid with this competition, because she decided to enter the forge herself and watch Hiccup closely in case he decided to sabotage her axe. Though the whole time Hiccup seemed to be actually sharpening her axe with a smile on his face. For the first time ever she saw a gleam in Hiccup's eyes that she had never seen before. He always had a dead look on his face whenever he was around. Even when she apologized to him he always had a look in his eyes that held pain. She still saw it there, but it isn't as bad as seeing his eyes the day she looked deeply into his.

She was so lost in thought she did not notice Hiccup finished with her axe until she saw him hold it out for her. She blinked in surprise and accepted the axe with a smile as she said, "thanks Hiccup." Hiccups smiled in return and pat her on the shoulder before he collected his things and went to his favorite spot. Astrid stared at hiccup's retreating for before looking back down at her axe. He had sharpened the axe well before, but now she felt more balance on her wrist as she held the axe in her hand. Looking back up she saw that Hiccup was gone. Shaking her thoughts away from Hiccup the Silent she decided to go to her favorite training place in the woods.

Hiccup arrived with Toothless after stopping at his house and putting on the uniform. He decided to make the metal shoulder and knee guards tomorrow. Right now he wanted to spend the rest of the day with Toothless. He fed Toothless with an entire basket of fish today. While Toothless was eating he went around and started gathering some of the scales that had fallen off of Toothless' body.

After he had them all gathered he put them in a basket that Toothless had devoured the fish from. Once it was collected he put the basket away and set up the tail and saddle for Toothless. Putting his foot on the control petal he looked down at Toothless. Toothless looked back then with a mighty push he took off into the heavens with his rider.

After hours of riding Hiccup finally finished and both he Toothless landed. He was upset at the fact that he had to tell Toothless he couldn't sleep here tonight. Walking away with the basket in hand he went to his house and put it in his inner sanctum to examine the scales for a bit before calling it a night and going to bed.

The next morning

Hiccup was not looking forward to today; today is the day that he and Astrid take the ring. Depending on who takes down today's dragon will determine who will be facing the monstrous nightmare next week. He sighed as he approached the arena. He did not wear his gear today, but he did wear his mother's helmet. It fit perfectly; it was now another thing keeping him close to his mother.

Once he arrived at the arena Gobber had been speaking out to the public. He was surprised to see that Astrid had arrived earlier than him, but quickly shrugged it off when Gobber had released the Gronkle as the final exam.

Both combatants had hid behind a barrier to avoid the Gronkle's eye. He looked to the side to see Astrid there. She briefly looked at him before pinned Hiccup down with her leg and grabbed him by his neck.

"Stay out of my way" she said as she pushed her head against his and finished, "I'm winning this thing. When she let go Hiccup shook his head as he got up and turned around to see his father outside of the arena looking down at him. He turned back around to see the Gronkle charging at him with a smile on its face. He quickly looked around for Astrid hoping she would come take the show. He shook his head again when he didn't see her anywhere. He looked back at the Gronkle and reached into his pocket for what he needed. Pulling out dragon nip in the process, he looked up at the Gronkle and did his work.

When he took down the Gronkle he looked up after hearing a battle cry ring out in the arena. He saw Astrid standing there with her axe behind her ready to kill. He raised an eyebrow as he saw her begin to swing her axe around like a madwoman. Speaking of mad, the way her vocabulary came out showed that she was furious. He shook his head one last time before he began to walk away. He was stopped however by Gobber's hook picking him up and setting him next to him.

A confused look appeared on his face as he looked at Gobber before turning around to a battleaxe holding his neck. "Where were you going Hiccup? Where do you have to be huh?" she screamed at him with a crazy look in her eye that made Hiccup widen his eyes. All of a sudden Gobber saved his neck as he came between them and held his prosthetic arm over Astrid. He looked up to see the village elder shake her head. He looked down and let out a small tear, he knew she nodded her head in confirmation. He looked back at Astrid as she looked angrily at him.

Gobber was proud, Stoic was proud, hiccup knew that; but he really didn't want to do this. When they picked him up and celebrated he was immediately thinking about leaving with Toothless somewhere far. He really needed to rethink his plans.

After everyone put him down he walked to his inner sanctum and put on his favorite knew uniform. He had finished everything for the uniform this morning now he needed to be with Toothless for some time to think.

Exiting his house he went into the woods so he could see his friend Toothless. On his way there he did not notice the shadow fallowing behind him. The figure had its weapon in hand and just waited for the perfect moment to strike at its pray. Once Hiccup got there he placed another basket of fish down and sat down near the river with his knees held against his chest as he buried his head in his arms.

He was awoken from his thinking process by the sound of a rock grinding against metal he looked up at the sound and was shocked into a stand as there perched on a rock was Astrid. Reflex alone had caused him to draw his sword prepared for battle. He put his sword away when he knew that Astrid would not hurt him.

"I want to know what's going on." She said as she jumped off her rock and walked toward Hiccup threateningly. Hiccup wanted to avoid any kind of violence he just walked backwards away from her.

"No one just GETS as good as you do, especially you. Now I know you can talk so you better start talking." She said as she got closer and closer with her axe at his neck.

Hiccup was getting annoyed really fast as she kept accusing him of training with someone. He was able to handle her questions, but the moment she roughly grabbed his favorite new battle armor his rage meter skyrocketed. Grabbing her arm holding the axe he quickly disarms her and pushes her away. When she stopped moving backwards she looked back at Hiccup, who threw away her axe, angrily before attempting to attack him again.

When she did Hiccup quickly dodged every single one of her attacks before he dodged a wild haymaker and got behind her to push her away. He wanted to settle this as civilized as possible, but he knew that the more Astrid couldn't land a single hit on him the more frustrated she got. He knew she would go on forever until she landed a hit in. so when he was behind him again she threw an angry haymaker that landed its mark on his skull.

He didn't like this at all but he had to take the punch. When it did land he was immediately on the ground nursing his head. His hair was covering his eyes as he tried to recover from the punch to his skull. He hoped this would at least calm her down, but he did not count on Toothless to get angry. He looked up to see that Toothless had Astrid pinned down and was ready to blast her away from the earth. Quickly he got in front of Toothless to stop him from taking her life. Toothless stopped but that did not mean he was calmer about the female human who dared to hurt his rider.

Once he got Toothless to calm down he stood up and helped Astrid get to her feet. Astrid was too terrified to even care about someone helping her up. Once she was up she looked at Hiccup as he got walked toward Toothless to keep calming him down as he rubbed his neck.

"You really shouldn't have done that Astrid" Hiccup said.

"Now it may be hard for you to earn his trust." He finished as he looked back at Astrid with an emotionless face.

She was shocked as she looked back at Hiccup with wide eyes. She could not believe that right now Hiccup was standing Nonchalantly next to a Night Fury. His father needed to hear about this. Heck the whole village needed to hear about this. Without thinking twice she dashed off out of the little valley and made her way for the village. On her way she could not believe that this whole time Hiccup had betrayed his own people for the enemy known as dragons. She quickly hopped over a log and expected to hit the ground had it not been for the fact that something had grabbed her by her shoulders. Looking down she had fear engulf her as what she believed to be a bloodthirsty dragon dragging her to her death. She held on for fear of falling only to be dropped on a branch of a tree.

She tried to get back up, but the tree was bent by the weight of the dragon leaning her over the ground a food few feet in the air. She held on for dear life as she looked back up only to see Hiccup with his legs on the branch she was holding on and leaning on the dragon's side.

"Hiccup!" she screamed. "Get me down from here," she screamed out to him as her voice started to crack with her fear. Hiccup calmly pointed at her and then patted the saddle. She knew what he was saying ' hop on and I will get you down.'

"Oh no! I am not getting on that dragon!" she screamed out.

Hiccup responded with a roll of his eyes as he got on Toothless. He looked back at her and pointed passed her. She looked back down and knew what he was saying here.

'You can either get on the dragon or fall to your death.' She sighed and pulled herself up to get on the dragon. Once on the dragon nodded and she immediately grew worried. Right now though she had no choice but to listen to Hiccup. He sat she got on and immediately yelled at Hiccup to get her down.

Hiccup nodded at her request and patted Toothless on the head signifying him to start flying. What he did not expect was for Toothless to have his own idea of getting her down. He wanted an apology; Hiccup may not have demanded one for the damage to his face. Toothless however wanted to take repercussions for hurting his friend. Quickly he took off into the skies at high speeds, as he enjoyed the scream from the person who tormented his friend. He hated ignoring Hiccup, but right now all he wanted an apology as he charged into the water before resurfacing into the air a little above the water.

Three times he splashed in and out of the water before taking off into the heavens barrel rolling across the sky before letting himself fall to the ocean floor. Before hitting the water he heard what he had wanted to hear.

"Ok... OK! I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Just get me out off of this thing!" Astrid screams as she grabs onto Hiccup and buries her head against his back. She felt a stop before feeling herself climbing up. Astrid was a little worried about taking her head off of his back. She was worried that if she looked out that the dragon would continue to wildly fly around. Finally steeling herself she takes her head off of Hiccup's back and looks out into wherever they are.

What she sees however amazes her, as she herself along with Hiccup are the first people to actually reach the heavens. She looked down at Hiccup who had his eyes focused forward onto the clouds in front. She looked back up and reached up into the clouds and was surprised to feel cold water run across her arm. Toothless had then gone higher into the heavens and with a very calm loop they flew right next to a beautiful set of lights that were adorning the skies with amazing colors.

Astrid was amazed at the beauty of everything that had adorned the skies and what she sees below as they flew by their home of Berk. Now that is a sight to see, a beautiful view of each and every building in their village. She could not believe that Hiccup had discovered this. She looked back at Hiccup and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"All right. I'll admit it this is pretty cool. It's… amazing… He's amazing. I can't believe that you were able to see all of this from just meeting this dragon…"

"Toothless" Hiccup cut her off

"What?" she asked as she looked back down at him.

"His name is Toothless Astrid." He answered. She looked back down at Toothless and smiled at the dragon and Hiccup. Lightly she patted him on the neck and laid her head down on his shoulder. Her bliss on his shoulder was interrupted as Toothless quickly flew in a different direction.

**A/N: Alright ladies and gents here is the next chapter of Hiccup the Silent. Let me know how this turned out. Many would say I should have changed it, but I for the life of me, will not change this wonderfully made scene. Let me know how this works. Thanks for reading!**


	14. chapter 13 Comfort in the Night

**A/N: What up! It's GG! Welcome back to Hiccup the Silent. How ya'll doin, good I hope. Any way sorry this is taking me a while to update the problem is I've been really busy. Anyway sorry for leavin last chapter at a cliffhanger, I just wanted to get that chapter one so I can get to this one. You know this one has been eatin at me for a while. All right that aside lets start the show.**

**Chapter 13 comfort in the night**

Toothless had dodged left and right as he turned around and followed each and every dragon that are carrying something along the way. Hiccup squinted his eyes as he watched each and every dragon haul what he believed to be food. Astrid had been very hesitant at this point when it came what was going on. She had pushed herself against Hiccup. She blushed a little at the close contact; lucky for her Hiccup was a little more busy with looking forward and watching Toothless at the same time. She hugged her head on Hiccups back to enjoy the feel of his body.

Hiccup watched as Toothless maneuvered into a little cave that was in a very high mountain. He looked up and saw all of the dragons moving to the middle of a pit and drop off whatever they were carrying in their legs. Now things were not looking good as Hiccup saw a lot of food being dumped down a whole. He looked back up at the dragons and saw a Gronkle open its mouth and regurgitate a small fish down the whole. He raised an eyebrow at this. Gronkles have strange antics; his eyes went wide when he saw an incredibly large head ate the same Gronkle. The dragon was huge! Quickly Hiccup tapped Toothless a couple of times to signal him that they have to leave. Luckily Toothless already knew what he was telling him and immediately took off into the skies.

They had barely escaped with their lives on this one. Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid had finally arrived at their home island. While descending into the little valley Hiccup kept thinking of what to do with what they had just discovered. He could tell the Village, but doing that would reveal what he has been doing with Toothless. Which will cause him to lose not only respect from the village, but will cause him to lose Toothless. Since Stoic is one to kill first and ask questions never, he will take away the only being in this world he calls family.

Once they landed he heard Astrid quickly jump off of Toothless while saying something that got him worried.

"Come on lets tell your dad," she said as she started running.

Eyes wide Hiccup unstrapped himself and quickly tackled her to the ground to stop her from going. He turned her around as she struggled to get up. He waited for her to stop thrashing around as she finally grew tired and looked up to see Hiccup shaking his head. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Hiccup knowing what he was trying to say.

"Wait a minute are you telling me you don't want to tell stoic where the dragon is. Where the nest is. The one thing we have been after since Vikings first sailed here." she said as she pushed him off of her in a fit of Rage. When she stood up she looked Hiccup, who had his face down, with rage in her eyes.

"You're really going to keep this a secret Hiccup! This that we have discovered that can get you the respect I know for sure you have been trying to achieve! Just to protect the your pet DRAGON!" she screamed as she angrily pointed at him.

What Hiccup did had surprised her immediately. Hiccup while Hiccup was looking down his hair had covered his eyes. He looked up with a fire burning in his eyes as he clenched his fists together and said, " I would protect him with my life, Astrid." He said as he gazed into her eyes, challenging her to try to argue with him.

Astrid was surprised as she realized that this whole time Hiccup had finally been talking to her. For the past few weeks he had never even conversed with anybody at the academy. Not even to Gobber, who is his mentor for everything he knows about blacksmithing. Again she was surprised at the fire in his eyes when he made his declaration to her about risking his own life to keep Toothless from getting killed. Now she could not understand his reasoning for this, but she did understand that right now Hiccup would not let anyone endanger the dragon.

She looked down as she decided to hold off on telling the chief and village of this. She hoped that Hiccup had a plan.

"Ok… what are you going to do? You have all till next week to think of something to do before your final exam." She said as she looked back at Hiccup.

Hiccup did not know how to answer this, there are many ideas that come to mind, but each and every single one of those ends up making him lose Toothless. He shrugged his shoulders as he looked away from Astrid.

'He still hardly talks.' Astrid thought ' what happened to you Hiccup? Why are you so distant from everyone?' Seeing that she could not answer her own question she decided to ask.

"Hiccup… why is it you never talk to anyone? Why hide yourself from everyone around you?" she asked.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, surprised by the question Astrid just asked. He really could not tell her if he wanted to. He did not want to think back to what he had lost all of those years ago.

" I… I can't tell you, Astrid. It brings back too many painful memories" he replied as he closed his eyes and let a few tears fall from his eyes at the thought of his mother. Not waiting to hear her try to get the information out of him, he decided to remove the saddle and tail from Toothless.

Astrid was surprised, she saw Hiccup as a tough kid for someone her age. Yet right now she had seen a sign of him that she never thought she would see. Before he walked away she saw a tear leak from his left eye. Something she had never seen Hiccup do, not even when she snapped at him.

She knew she had to do something here. Anything she could do that could at least give him some comfort from the pain that he is trying to hide. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a sniff come from Hiccup. She knew now that she had to comfort him. Without hesitation she walked toward him, turned him around, and gave him a comforting hug. This surprised Hiccup as he flashed back to the night when he dreamt of his mother. Instantly he felt his heart shatter and tears that he had been holding back had finally started to pour out as he held Astrid close to himself.

He couldn't let her hear him sob, but he did accept what little comfort he would have been given. After a while he finally pulled away from her and pat her on the shoulder with a smile signaling to her a thanks. She smiled back before punching his arm.

"You don't have to stay silent around me Hiccup. You can trust me, and You have to let people hear you… let me hear you," she said. She punched his arm one more time saying "that's for kidnapping me." She said as he started to rub his arm and look at Toothless with a shrug. He turned back to her a little hurt from the fierceness of the punch and the fact that she still seemed incredibly angry with this. Now she he looked down as he started to rub his arm again before he felt himself being jerked forward.

Astrid had quickly pulled him forward and kissed him on the cheek really quick before pulling back and looking downwards to hide the blush coming to her cheeks as she says "that's for… everything else." Once said and done she charged for her home to call it a night. She stopped briefly; pondering whether or not to turn around and do something more but shook it off with a blush and ran forward.

Hiccup watched her retreating form as he thought back to the contact she had made with his cheek. He touched his cheek and wondered what that was that she had done. Turning to the side he sees Toothless stare at him with curious eyes. For some reason Hiccup felt embarrassed at the way Toothless was looking at him.

"What?" he asked. Toothless turned back toward the where Astrid had been and made a strange sound.

Astrid now kept thinking back onto why it is Hiccup had decided not to tell Stoic about the gigantic dragon that they had seen back at the island. It almost seemed as if Hiccup saw Toothless as his only friend.

Her eyes went wide as she flashed back to all the times she had seen Hiccup. Many times he would always travel alone on the streets of the village. The times she had been around the other children Hiccup would always just wander off by himself. The times Snotlout had picked on him he would always walk away with a sad look on his face and never show himself around for a whole two days. She grew angry at the thought of Snotlout making his life a living hell. From what she had been through trying to hurt him, which she feels regret for, she knew that Snotlout could not fight hiccup like he thinks he could.

She did not want Hiccup to hide anymore; she wants to get Hiccup out of that silent mask he hides behind most of his times. Along with that she hoped that she could get Hiccup to tell her why it is he has been silent most of his life. She took a deep breath and exhaled as a fire fueled within her heart along with a filled in place holding the young rider in there. She did not realize it, but she had fallen in love with Hiccup the Silent. She hoped that she could bring him out and he can claim his natural name of Hiccup, son of chief Stoic.

With that fire in her eyes she went into her house and went off to bed to wait for the next day with Hiccup.

**A/N: hey guys sorry this one is shorter than usual its just that I have been incredibly busy. I swear the next chapter will be longer though. Let me know how this chapter goes. This one is fully dedicated on the scene in the little valley with Hiccup and Astrid. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14 the Curious Astrid

**A/N: What up! It's GG! And welcome back to another chapter of Hiccup the Silent. I am really sorry that I have not been updating as frequently as I used to. Things have been getting more difficult, time wise so I hardly get much time to work on these. Again I am really sorry about not being able to finish this. That aside I am really excited about the new assassin's creed comin out especially the dlc where you get to chill as Edward's homie Adelwale. If ya'll haven't seen the trailer I suggest you look it up cause that is a badass trailer. Anyway off of that topic let's start the show**

**Chapter 14 the Curious Astrid**

Astrid awoke to the sound of her mother yelling for her to come down for supper. As she got up memories of the night before flooded into her mind. She looked down as she felt her heart thump at the thought of Hiccup. That flight with Hiccup and the Night Fury was the best thing she had ever experienced. The cool air brushing her hair back, the cold feel of the clouds as she reached up to feel them, and of course the warmth that Hiccup provided while they were flying. She smiled at that thought, but frowned when she remembered what they had both discovered.

Not even all of the Vikings of Berk together would be able to take that thing down. She looked up as she really hoped Hiccup would come up with a plan. Her thoughts were interrupted further when she heard her mother calling her again. Quickly she got out of bed and charged for downstairs to not miss her supper.

The meal was really delicious, but what really bugged her the whole time was not what she had discovered yesterday. It was of Hiccup the Silent. Everyone had labeled him as that for many a days but she could not understand why.

"Astrid" Astrid's mother said, breaking her from her thoughts again. She looked up at her mother to acknowledge her call.

"Everything all right dear? You haven't really touched your food much?" she gestured to Astrid's plate of food that only had small nips here and there. Astrid looked down at her plate and realized she had only taken up to three bites out of it. She sighed and looked up at her mother as she prepared herself to ask a question that has been bugging her.

"Mom… can I ask you something?" she asked. Her mother smiled and replied, " you just did dear." They both laughed at this small humor.

Once they calmed down Astrid finally asked her question.

"Mom… what do you know of the chief's son" she asked. Astrid's mother's eyes widened as she was taken aback at the question. Never had Astrid even asked about another person, let alone a boy. Yet here Astrid was asking about son of the chief.

"Well what do you want to know dear?" she asked. She knew that Astrid had a specific topic in mind.

" Why does everyone call him Hiccup the Silent?" Astrid asked.

"I really can only tell you what I remember from long ago Astrid. To tell you the truth you were too young to remember this but as far as I know something happened to Hiccup that forever left him apart from the world. I can't give you the specifics, but as far as I know one day he just… stopped talking." She said as she put her hand on her head to clear her thoughts.

"What happened Mom? What do you remember from all those years ago? There has to be at least something that you can remember." She finished

Astrid's mother sighed as she pulled her thoughts together and replied, " I remember one day I was taking care of our clothing. I looked up to the end of the village at a cliff and I saw something. I can't really describe what I saw dear, but I do remember our chief approaching the figure and picking it up. After that no one had seen Hiccup for six whole weeks. I had actually asked Stoic what was wrong with Hiccup and he just looked at me. He turned away for a few seconds then replied 'Hiccup will not be coming out for a while Madame Hofferson. Right now he is still recovering from a problem event.' After that reply stoic just walked away and continued to do what he needed to do. When Hiccup did show up he never talked again he just gestured to everyone what he needed." She said as she sat back on her chair.

"Why do you wish to know Astrid?" she asked

Astrid couldn't help but reply, "even though I have lost to him in the competition I was curious to see why it is he was so silent mom. Every time he showed up to class he would always just stand at the corner away from everyone."

Her mother smiled and told her " Astrid for years none of the kids even looked in his direction. He has always been alone without anyone. Not even his own father cared much to do something to at least console him. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third is not even a name remembered to anyone except me. If anyone can get him to even speak again is a miracle Astrid. Now I am going to wash our clothes now Astrid, excuse me." She said as she got up and cleaned her plate as she went outside.

Astrid sat there and pondered everything her mother had told her. Everything did make a bit more sense; the problem was the fact that what was the incident that had caused Hiccup to be hurt so much. She did see that something happened; the question was what happened.

She shook off her thoughts and decided to go visit Hiccup for the day and see if she could learn more about him. She walked off to the chief's home up above the village and arrived to see Gobber and Stoic leaving the house. She walked up to the chief and asked "Hey chief. Is Hiccup home?" needless to say Stoic was so shocked he did not even bother asking her why.

"Y-yes Astrid… he is inside his little hut over there." he said as he pointed at the small shack Hiccup loved to sequester himself in. Astrid nodded as she thanked the chief and walked over to the hut.

When she approached she saw that the small little hut was so small it would be almost impossible for Stoic and Gobber to fit in. she shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked into Hiccup's little house. Inside she saw Hiccup holding his arm that had fire protruding out. She was so surprised by this she screamed "Hiccup… What are you doing!?" Hiccup looked back up surprised to see Astrid here in his little inner sanctum. He didn't know what to do as she stared in shock at him. Curiously he looked to where she stared wide-eyed and smiled as he dipped his gauntlet in water and put out the fire. After putting out the gauntlet he took it off and put it away in a drawer containing the many drawings he had for Toothless' tail.

He looked back up at her then smiled at her to greet her. Astrid did not realize she had been staring for long until Hiccup smiled at her. For some reason Hiccup's smile brought a small heat to her cheeks as she quickly looked away to get herself together.

After getting her cheeks to calm down she turned to Hiccup with a smile and said "Hey Hiccup… I was wondering if you were going to see Toothless today." Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her statement. Well he did not know if she was asking or if she was suggesting. Instead he stared at her until she told him " can me and you go flying on Toothless again Hiccup… there's so much more I want to see." She asked as she blushed at the thought of holding Hiccup again.

Hiccup lowered his eyebrow and smiled as he nodded to her in response. He turned around to put away more of the prints that had his most recent idea of flaming gloves. Astrid was also curious to what she saw Hiccup doing. She asked him "Hiccup what was that you were doing. For a second there I thought you were on fire." Hiccup looked back at her as he picked up his sword to strap it in. he looked down to ponder if he should tell her what it is he had discovered.

"A while ago I had picked up some of Toothless' scales that he had shed… I took a look at them for a while until I discovered that these sells are flammable, but the scales always stay in tact. So I tried to see if I could do something with it. At first I thought of making a sword of flames, but I really do not want to give up this sword." He finished.

She nodded as she took in this new information. Though she noticed that Hiccup didn't say much more to keep the conversation going. She asked "Hiccup why don't you open up much to anyone?"

Hiccup looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. He really didn't want to tell her the truth of what has been going on. "It's… complicated Astrid… I lost so much that I couldn't talk anymore… the way Snotlout treated me added to me not really trusting anyone… I can't say anymore Astrid… please just leave it at that" he finished as he looked away. One lone tear fell out of his eye as he thought of his mother.

Quickly he wiped it away and turned back to Astrid with a smile. He gestured for her to follow him as they both exited out of his inner sanctum. Both of them took in the cool morning air as they walked calmly to toward the woods. Before they could even reach the woods they were halted in their tracks by a call from Stoic. They both turned around and saw Stoic running toward them.

"Hiccup… son. Today someone had issued a challenge to you for the right to fight the Monstrous Nightmare." He said. Both Astrid and Hiccup raised their eyebrows as they turned toward each other wondering what was going on. They shrugged their shoulders at each other as they turned back to Stoic and Astrid asked, "Who challenged Hiccup?"

Stoic turned toward Hiccup and said "Snotlout." Hiccup's eyes widened at this; why in the name of Thor would Snotlout do that? He shook his head and sighed as he turned back to his father with a gesture to lead the way.

Once they arrived to their destination Hiccup was slightly surprised that it was the arena. He entered the arena with his dad as Stoic announced to the villagers about the challenge. He shook his head as Snotlout stood there looking at Hiccup. Looking closer Hiccup saw a bit of hesitation.

Both their fathers were standing above the arena after stoic finished with the introduction. He looked back at Snotlout, who started to charge at him, as he quickly drew his sword and clashed it with Snotlout. Surprisingly Hiccup was able to not only hold off Snotlout in the stare down but was actually able to push him down. Hiccup did not want to hurt him, but the way he was fighting showed that he intended to hurt him.

Snotlout quickly got up and charged at Hiccup unleashing a battalion of attacks that Hiccup blocked and parried with his sword. The more Snotlout failed, the angrier he got as he started to shout out battle cries with each attack. One last slash was blocked by Hiccup, but he was caught off guard as Snotlout punched him twice before kicking him away.

Hiccup hit the floor with a thud as he looked back at Snotlout, who gave him a smug smirk. "Is that all you've got Hiccup! I'm starting to think that everything that has happened in the ring was nothing but a fluke," said Snotlout as Hiccup was standing up.

Hiccup stood straight in a relaxed pose as Snotlout continued on with his rants. He really didn't care what Snotlout was saying until he brought up a problem. "Hiccup you should have quit Dragon Training since the beginning. Matter of fact what I hear is that it took Gobber to convince your dad to let you in. heck as far as I see it your own father didn't even want to bother training you to become a true Viking" Snotlout said as he looked at Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he really hoped that Snotlout would not go where he thought he was going.

"Your so pathetic Hiccup, you could never do anything to me when we were kids Hiccup." He finished smugly. Hiccup grit his teeth as he heard Snotlout bring that past into this. He sheathed his sword got into a stance as he waited for Snotlout to finish his rant before he would strike.

Once Snotlout was finished he charged forward ready to end this fight. Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he waited for Snotlout to get close. Once close he quickly and powerfully drew his sword so quick that it had broken off the sword Snotlout was holding. Before Snotlout could ponder what had just happened Hiccup kicked him across the stomach and jumped to join the kick with another to Snotlout's jaw. He sheathed his sword and ran forward at Snotlout with anger in his eyes. Once close Snotlout had finally turned around as he punched him hard enough to turn him around.

Before letting Snotlout recover more he jumped on his back and took another leap into the air with a flip. On his way down he brought down Snotlout's head with him as he slammed him on the ground unconscious. He grabbed Snotlout and turned him over ready to continue his assault before he stopped himself. He looked at what he had done to Snotlout as he thought back to his mother. Everything Snotlout said was not true, but when he brought her up always brought the pain back full force.

He looked back at Snotlout as he saw that he did not hit him hard enough to draw blood. He was a bit relieved as he quickly got up and ran out of the arena full force with tears starting to fall from his face. He needed to get away from everyone right now; he did not want anyone to see him cry. He needed to go to Toothless.

Astrid stood at the top of the arena as she saw Hiccup quickly run out of the arena. She could not believe what she had seen, Hiccup had always been calm. Yet here she saw an angry person ruthlessly attack an opponent. She looked back at the laying form of Snotlout as he lay there. She could not believe he would say stuff like that, though seeing what happened with Hiccup. She could see he deserved what came to him.

Without looking back at Snotlout she turned around and ran after Hiccup. She knew where he was going; so she entered the woods to find him. After making a few twists and turns from when she remembered first following him, she entered the little valley that Hiccup loved so much. He sat there with a few tears still falling slowly down his face.

She looked at Hiccup sitting in front of Toothless. The picture here looked incredibly blissful as she saw Hiccup leaning back on Toothless with his eyes closed. She walked forward and got both of their attention. After comforting him again she asked, "Hiccup can we go out flying… like you promised."

He looked back at her and smiled as he said, " you know what after next week maybe I can find you your own dragon Astrid. Though, Hopefully everything goes as I can plan it." He said as they both got on Toothless and went out for another flight.

**A/N: here you go guys another chapter of Hiccup the Silent. Let me know what you guys think and get back to me. Thanks for Reading!  
**


	16. Chapter 15 the silent battle

**A/N: what up! It's GG and welcome back to another chapter of Hiccup the Silent. Yo guys guess what day it is… " The First of da moooonth." How ya'll been today I made sure to update this chapter today just so I can put that last quote. I love all of your guys' comments; it keeps inspirin me to write another chapter. Anyway last chapter was for Astrid trying to find out more of my boy Hiccup while I added the challenge by snotlout to show what Hiccup is capable of when he gets mad. Anyway done with that here is the next chapter of Hiccup the silent.**

**Chapter 15: the silent battle**

The day had finally arrived. The day Hiccup would have to face down the Monstrous Nightmare. He stood outside of the gates wearing a very long robe covering everything on his body. He listened as his father was standing atop on his throne giving his speech

"Ok. If somebody had told me that Hiccup would go from being a… well… Hiccup. To placing first in dragon training! Well I would have tied him to a mast, and shipped him off. For he'd have gone mad!" he yelled as he started laughing out loud as everyone cheered in agreement.

Hiccup was standing at the entrance staring at his father with anger going into his eyes as he heard him give out the disrespect he did not find funny at all. Even after all of this Stoic would still talk down on him as if he were nothing but a joke. He shook his head as he sighed at that.

"Now no one is more surprised… or more proud… than I am. Today my boy becomes a Viking. Today he becomes one of us!" Stoic said as everyone in the audience cheered.

Hiccup listened as his father gave him praise for the first time ever. His father never really respected him or even acknowledged him for some time. Yet here and now his father had decided to say he was proud of him because he had come out on top in dragon training. The feeling brought a small tear out of his eye as he heard his father say that. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Good luck with that dragon" a feminine voice spoke. He did not need to turn around; he knew who that was.

Astrid stood behind him hoping that he would at least speak to her, but it seemed that in front of millions he still refused to speak. She was about to turn around and walk away were it not for the sound of Hiccup.

"Its not the dragon that I am worried about Astrid." He said as he turned his head to the side to catch a small glimpse of her. After looking at her he looked back forward to see his father walking toward his throne. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the thought of actually doing what he was planning on doing.

Astrid looked to where he was looking to and saw that it was his father he was staring at. She saw that he was worried of his father when it came to this. She wondered now if he had a plan.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

He turned to her as she looked into his eyes. She saw that he was troubled, but the question was could he do this.

"Still not sure yet, but I think I might be on to something here" he said. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. "If anything were to happen Astrid… promise me you will look after Toothless." He finished.

She quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug as she said "I will Hiccup… just promise me nothing will happen." Hiccup hugged her briefly before releasing her. He would have said something here had it not been for Gobber coming down to see the two.

He looked at them both a little bit confused instead shrugged it off as he walked toward Hiccup and pat him on the shoulder.

"Its time Hiccup" he said as he walked toward the lever and opened the entrance to the arena. Once open he arm gestured toward the arena and said "knock em dead."

Hiccup looked at the arena and then back to Astrid. He could not keep his promise of nothing happening to him. This was about to get dangerous, and right now Hiccup was risking his own life to change everything.

He turned around and walked toward the arena. Once out everyone saw his figure and wondered what was going on. Hiccup stopped next to the place that held all of the weapons and looked at everything that screamed 'Viking.' He looked back up at everyone that was crowded around the arena. He saw everyone staring at him expecting to see a Viking, however he wanted to show them the new him. He was going to show them Hiccup. He grabbed the robe that was covering his full form and threw it off of him; revealing his full form to the public

Everyone gasped in shock at Hiccup's new form. It was not the Hiccup they remembered. Stoic even didn't recognize this new being standing tall in the arena. This being in the arena did not even feel like his son anymore.

Hiccup stood there in his new and complete uniform. All the metal was there protecting certain parts of his body. Along with huge black gloves encasing his entire hand. These gloves had metal at the wrist section of Hiccup's arm. His face carried a really black mask that had an intricate design to it.

To everyone else this Hiccup was beyond frightening; even stoic felt nervous at the sight of the new Hiccup.

Hiccup looked to the side at seeing all of the weapons and immediately kicked all of them to the corner of the arena and drew his sword revealing it to all who see. Stoic was shocked to see that he had kicked away every weapon a Viking was known for. Now everything seemed so different, he turned to the side and said to the closest person "I would have gone with the hammer." The other person also shocked nodded in agreement as they watched Hiccup give a nod to signal he's ready.

The locks on the doors slowly moved removed themselves as everyone waited patiently. Hiccup stared at the door for a few seconds. Until they immediately shot open and revealed a very angry Monstrous Nightmare. Fire blazing all over its body as it charged out across the walls and shot fire toward the outside as all of the residents who were standing there dodged. It landed as it looked toward Hiccup with an angry growl. It approached Hiccup slowly; all he did was stare at him with his blade at his side and his shield forward.

Hiccup would have gone with his original idea of showing the Vikings the dragons are friends, but the way his father looked when he kicked away the weaponry showed that no matter how hard he tried. Stoic would never give him the chance to show them. Instead he waited for the dragon to attack first.

"Hiccup!" stoic yelled as he stood up. "Fight!" he yelled again as he slammed his hammer on the railing. This caused the Nightmare to go on attack mode and attempt to take a bite out of Hiccup. He quickly dodged and ran right under the dragon to avoid getting his arm bitten off. He stared down the monstrous Nightmare as it prepared a fireball blast to end Hiccup.

Hiccup threw his shield away and waited for the Monstrous Nightmare to fire. The fire blazed out of the Nightmare's mouth as Hiccup dodged to the side and reached his left arm out toward the fire blast.

Everyone stared in shock as hiccup stood up with a blazing left hand of fire. He sheathed his sword and put his other hand on the fire to light his other glove. Stoic sat at his thrown staring wide-eyed at what Hiccup had just done. No one, not even Gobber, had ever created a piece of armor that allowed one to hold fire at his hand.

Hiccup looked back at the Monstrous Nightmare with a fierce look in his eyes as he charged forward. The dragon attempted to chomp at Hiccup again only for him to dodge the bite and send a powerful uppercut onto the nightmare's jaw. The blow had knocked the Nightmare's head up and caused it to step backwards a bit dazed. Quickly Hiccup jumped and smashed both arms onto the dragon's face as it got dazed again. In the distance Hiccup heard another monstrous cry along with an explosion on the side of the arena.

Hiccup looked behind him and was almost knocked off balance as Toothless charged forward at the nightmare and attacked. Toothless had bitten on the neck of the Monstrous nightmare as they both struggled for dominance in this fight. Toothless then brought the Nightmares neck down on the ground as it looked like it was ready to pass out. Hiccup capitalized on this and drove a nasty attack to the Nightmare's skull knocking it out cold.

Everyone stared frozen as Hiccup looked toward Toothless. Toothless walked forward and bent low for Hiccup to hop on. They were interrupted however by the cries of many of the Vikings starting to charge in to take down the Night Fury. Hiccup ran in front of Toothless as he prepared to fight as many as he could to keep them from hurting his brother.

The first Viking tried to get past him, but was met by the fist of a fiery arm. All others started to back away as Hiccup stood in defense of Toothless to keep them from attacking. Stoic however charges in and manages to get past Hiccup's defenses as he held his axe up ready to remove the Night Fury's head. He was not successful as the Toothless kicked him away before he could kill him. Hiccup was distracted by this so many Vikings ran past his defenses and charged for Toothless.

One Viking managed to daze Toothless enough to hold him down onto the ground. Stoic got up and approached as a Viking villager held out an axe for him to end its life only to be distracted as two Vikings brought forward Hiccup. Hiccup looked angrily at Hiccup and then the Night Fury as he turned toward the other Vikings and said " put the Dragon with the others…" he paused for a second before turning toward Hiccup.

"And take hiccup the silent traitor to the cells." He finished before walking away. Hiccup looked angrily at his father as the Vikings hauled him up and dragged him out of the ring. On their way he saw Astrid approaching them. He shook his head to signal her to not do anything as she stopped in her tracks with tears streaming down her face at the sight of Hiccup being treated like an animal.

In the great hall

"I don't know what is going wrong with that boy, but I must tell you all now that Hiccup is no longer my son." He yelled out as all of the Vikings stood there silently watching him rage on. Astrid stood by as they all discussed on what they should do with the Night Fury and Hiccup. She could not believe that Stoic would prefer to keep his image as a tough Viking rather than protect his own son.

"I do not know what to do with the boy but I believe we need to try again to find the nest. Hiccup might be in league with them so he might have been to the nest." He finished

"Stoic… we have tried many times to find it. The only way we could find it is if we were a dragon," Gobber said.

Stoic's eyes went wide as he got an idea. He told them "we are not dragons, but maybe a dragon can lead us toward the nest. Good thinking Gobber! Ready the Ships!" he yelled out as everyone walked away.

Gobber turned to Stoic again and said, " what about Hiccup Stoic? What do you plan on doing with him?" He said with fear in his eyes.

"He will be treated like any traitor Gobber. Right now we need to focus on the war we are about to walk into," He said as he walked away.

Minutes later they had successfully tied toothless to the ship and loading more things to head toward the Island.

However inside the prisoner cells of Berk Hiccup sat there on his knees with tears flowing out of his eyes on into the mask. Eyes closed he waited for something, anything to happen.

He looked up as he saw Gobber walk in with Astrid in tow. "Hey Hiccup" Gobber said as he approached with a pale of water in his hands, "I brought you some water if your thirsty," he finished as he pushed the bucket into the cell. Hiccup did not even look up at Gobber. It was painful for Gobber to see Hiccup like this. It was even more painful to watch his brother in arms pretty much sentence his own nephew to death.

Gobber was not really part of the family, but Hiccup was like family to him. Even when Vallhalarama passed away he promised to take care of him. He shook his head as he walked away from the Prisoner cell only to be stopped by the voice of Hiccup.

"Thank you Gobber… for everything," he said as he saw Gobber turn back to him with wide eyes. He could not conjure up the words needed to tell Hiccup anything. After five minutes of Gobber standing there frozen and Hiccup sitting there looking back at him he finally was able to say, " your welcome Hiccup." Hiccup smiled in his mask as he looked back down and closed his eyes.

Astrid did not know what to do here instead she walked out to approach the docks to see her father and mother out seeing as they decided to take part in this suicide mission. After seeing her parents off she walked back to her home only to get an idea on her way there.

This idea was perfect, only problem was that she would have to get help.

**A/N: here you are guys. The next chapter of Hiccup the Silent let me know how it goes. The mask is alpha's mask from army of two the devil's cartel. Thanks for reading guys and let me know how it went.**


	17. chapter 16 Time to Free

**A/N: what up! Its GG and welcome back to another chapter of Hiccup the Silent. First of all I want to say that you guys are awesome with these past reviews. First of all I want to say thanks for sticking with me and this story. You know with the way things are goin its almost comin to an end. Anyway let me stop with the talking and lets move on to the story.**

**Chapter 16 time to free**

Astrid had looked around for a while and finally found the first person to help her. She approached Fishlegs' house and quickly knocked on the door and was greeted by Fishlegs standing at the door. Quickly she explained to him everything that she was planning.

"Fishlegs… if we don't free Hiccup and get over there we will be down an entire village. Everything Hiccup has shown me is real, and if we don't find him we everyone we know that is going to that island will be relocating to the cemetery permanently Fishlegs," She said as she watched him think about what he had just been told. He looked back up at her with determined eyes as he nodded and said "If it means keeping me from burying my mother then I will help you Astrid. What do we need to do?" he asked

She looked back up at him and quickly patted his shoulder. "Awesome. Now first we need to see if we can get all of the other kids together before we do anything else," She said as she began walking away with Fishlegs in tow. On their way Fishlegs asked, " Well who do we need to get Astrid."

Without hesitation Astrid said, "Since your already coming along then that means all we need left is to get Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut to come along." Fishlegs nodded as they continued on their way to their next destination.

They both arrived at Ruff and Tuff's house to see them both already destroying the inside of their home. Astrid shook her head as she approached and decided to end their little destruction. It was a lot easier said than done considering they were both at each other's throats. The whole time she kept trying to get their attention they would just ignore her and continue to punch and kick at each other. After a while Astrid got impatient and just decided to deal with it her own way.

She pulled out her favorite axe and pinned Tuffnut to the wall as she grabbed Ruffnut by her neck and held her far apart from her twins. "You two stop right now or so help me you two will become fast friends with my axe and fists!" she yelled.

She paused for a second to let the threat sink before continuing on, "alright. Now, are you two going to listen?" she asked calmly. She turned to both of them and smiled evilly as she received a very scared nod from the both of them. "Good," she said threateningly as she let them go from her grasp on their necks. Both of them took a breath in relief when she let them go. If there was anyone who can instill fear in these two; it was Astrid. She waited for them to relax and catch their breaths before she finally spoke.

"Now… I need your help guys. Our parents are out there at the nest without any clue of what they are up against," she said.

"The way your saying it makes it sound like a million dragons doesn't seem that bad." Tuffnut said. Astrid looked at him angrily and said, "how about a dragon ten times bigger then our whole island combined," she said as Tuffnut and Ruffnut's eyes shot wide open. "Okay you've got our attention," Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in unison.

Astrid nodded as she explained to them that they need one more person. Snotlout would not be the easiest to convince to join them. Luckily a good beat down from Astrid while Ruffnut and Tuffnut held him down managed to convince that idiot that he needed to get his mind out of his ego and help them out.

After all of that Astrid led them to the arena and decided to finally explain to them the plan. They stood there for a good while in an awkward silence until Snotlout decided to ask, "ok so what is your brilliant plan Astrid?"

Astrid looked at him with a bit of anger, but instead decided to hold in her anger and hold in the need to beat him to a bloody pulp. She took a deep breath before exhaling and calming down. Once calm she said, "First we need to break Hiccup out of the prison cells." When she said that everyone's eyes went wide. The first to speak was unsurprisingly Snotlout. "Are you serious Astrid? If we do that we could get into serious trouble for doing that," he said.

He not only was worried about getting into trouble by the chief, but he was worried about seeing Hiccup again after what had happened in the arena. How does anyone forget about something like that? He really did believe that Hiccup was still angry with him for what he said. Astrid broke him out of his thoughts when she said; "out of all of us, Snotlout, Hiccup is the only one that can keep our parents from dying on that island tonight."

Snotlout could not help but nod. He understood her reasoning at this point that Hiccup is everyone's only chance of surviving that battle. Plus to keep himself from being fatherless for the next couple of years, he would have to put his trust in Astrid and Hiccup. "Ok what do you need us to do," he said with determination. He had not been a good cousin to Hiccup, but he was damn sure to make it up to him today.

Astrid smiled at Snotlout's change in character and turned the others to explain the plan.

With Hiccup

Hiccup was now inside his cell chained to the wall. After Gobber and Astrid left the guard let him drink some water before going with the procedure of chaining him to the wall. Now he sat there on his knees with his arms spread out to the sides, and luckily the guard had allowed him to keep his mask and uniform on, but he had taken his sword and put it on the table outside.

No matter how hard he tried Hiccup could not help but let tears stream down his eyes. Tears for the fact that he had failed his brother, and tears for the fact that not only had his father disowned him; but is on his way to a battle he could not win. With all of these thoughts streaming in his head, he could not do anything but keep his head looking down.

He right now hoped and prayed that something would happen. Anything that could give him a chance to save his father from death would be the best. After about twenty minutes, He heard the sound of the door to the cells open. He looked up and watched surprised as he saw Astrid and the other students walking into the cells. He smiled in his mask as he saw Astrid quickly try to open the door with her axe.

They knocked out the guard and got his keys but bad luck ended up with the key to Hiccup's cell breaking when they tried to use it. So now Astrid was using all of her strength to open the cell door. Each and every hit against the iron doors caused her to let out a few tears. No matter how hard she smashed her axe against the door she couldn't get it to budge. After a while she finally stopped and collapsed to her knees. She turned to the others and screamed, "Don't Just Stand there… HELP HIM!" Quickly they ran to the other part of the cells that had some weapons.

Once done they all grabbed a hammer and all together smashed against the doors. With two mighty smashes the doors finally flew open and they all rushed in with the keys in hand to unchain Hiccup. Once unchained Hiccup got up and ran toward where his sword had been kept and quickly sheathed it to where it belonged before looking at the others and motioning them to follow. He led them through the village and all the way back to the arena.

Hiccup somehow was able to run faster than all of them and just stood there as they all piled in to get into the arena. They stopped behind him as he was looking at each and every cage that held the dragons. "If you plan on getting eaten. I would definitely go with the Gronkle," Fishlegs said. Hiccup turned back to them and said, "there is only one dragon for me Fishlegs, and he is not in any of these cells. Though as far as I know you have made your decision on which dragon you want," Hiccup finished before walking toward the lever.

Before he could pull the lever he was grabbed from behind and turned around roughly by Ruffnut. She looked at him angrily at first, but changed when she said, "this idea is seriously crazy you know Hiccup… but I like that," she said as she got closer to Hiccup. She would have gotten uncomfortably closer had it not been for two reasons. Reason number one was because Hiccup pushed her back a bit with his arm, and reason number two was because she was grabbed by the horn on her helmet by a jealous looking Astrid. She quickly said, "So… what's the plan." Hiccup nodded motioned for all of them to stand in the middle of the ring. Once they were there he turned back around and opened the doors to the dragons.

He went into one of the rooms and slowly and steadily led the monstrous nightmare outside of its cage. On his way backwards he aimed for the person he felt deserved this dragon as a companion. Snotlout however was extremely as Hiccup came closer and closer with one of the most deadly dragons. He looked down and found a broken spear. He reached down to pick it up but was stopped by an angry slap on the shoulder by Astrid.

He looked up to see her shaking her head at him. He was nervous of course, well who wouldn't be? He stood up straight as Hiccup finally got to him with the Nightmare in tow. He waited to see what Hiccup was going to do, but was scared more when Hiccup grabbed his hand and tried to outstretch it toward the Nightmare. "Wait… Hiccup... what are you?" he almost shouted nervously.

"Relax Snotlout. Just trust me," Hiccup said. This surprised Snotlout, as he could no longer protest. Hiccup never spoke to anyone, yet here he was telling him to relax. Snotlout couldn't help but nod as Hiccup brought his hand down onto the Monstrous Nightmare's nose.

He smiled as he saw the dragon calm down and look content with the feel of his hand on his nose. A few seconds later he couldn't help but laugh realizing that right now he was going against everything he was taught. He looked back to see Hiccup walking away toward a box where he pulled out some rope.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup turned back to them with a smile as he said, " I don't know about you, but if you don't want to fall off your going to need something to keep yourself held on." He said as he saw all of the other dragons approaching the children from behind. When they turned around they were shocked to see that none of them had attacked.

Before they could ponder it any longer fish had fallen in front of their feet. They all looked up to see Hiccup offer a fish to the Nadder. "To gain their trusts a little more try feeding them. It usually means that you are no harm to them." He said as the Nadder took the offering and swallowed it down. He rubbed the Nadder a bit before leading it to Astrid. She followed his directions and offered the dragon more food. Once she did that she was surprised at the fact that the Nadder rubbed its horn against her. However at this moment she discovered that this Dragon was in fact a female.

Hiccup had directed her to scratch under her neck, which caused the dragon to lean into the good feeling. When she tried to go lower however she saw that the Nadder had passed out. At this moment she understood how hiccup was able to take down the Nadder before she did in the competition. Hiccup quickly woke up the Nadder with a tasty fish. Once all dragons had their riders they flew off into the skies. Their next destination now is Dragon Island.

On their way they have had to go through a very thick fog that overshadows Helheims gate. Hiccup had decided to ride with Astrid on this one considering he would have lost his mind with the twins and Snotlout would have annoyed him to no end. One their way he had let Astrid take control of the Nadder so he could jump off the moment they find Toothless.

Hiccup's thoughts the whole ride was on how this was going to turn out. For a fact, he knew that he would protect each and every single dragon and their riders with his life. Now that he thought about it, this expedition could lead to the end of his own life. Looked forward toward their destination when he heard an explosion from across the mist.

With the revelation in mind he turned toward Astrid and whispered, "Astrid… Try to remember everything I tell you." He said as he felt her tense up when he leaned his face on her shoulder. "Everything needed for Toothless is inside of my Inner Sanctum. Including instructions on how to control Toothless' tail. Its not really that difficult considering it's all focused on position of your foot," he said

Astrid turned her head toward him and asked, "Why are you telling me this Hiccup?" "I need someone to take care of Toothless in case anything happens, and you're the only one I can trust to take care of him," he responded. She quickly grabbed his hand that was hugging her waist. She squeezed it and turned toward him with her eyes watering up.

"Don't you dare say your goodbyes Hiccup. We are all going to make it out of this. You are the only one Toothless will allow to ride," She said sternly.

Hiccup squeezed her hand as well giving her small comfort. "Astrid listen. I… I knew this… I knew this when I first got involved in this war. That was my first lesson was to know. That I may not walk out of this alive. If anything I don't want to lose any more people nor my father and have them relocate to the cemetery," he said sadly.

"… With all this extra stressing and maybe after my last breathe. Will everyone finally stop oppressing me as a mistake? They punished and labeled me as nothing more than a mistake and a curse from Loki himself. Nothing will ever go as planned, and before I will let anything happen to anyone I will make sure to die before anyone else," he said sternly.

"Ok Hiccup," she said. "Just please make sure you don't die." She finally requested. He nodded as they both looked back forward and saw very distinguishable figure of the green death. As they approached Hiccup leaned in closer and told her, "blast fire at it. Maybe we can distract it from everyone else, after that I'll tell the others to go on while we look for Toothless," he finished as she nodded and yelled for the Nadder to blast hell fire on the unsuspecting giant dragon.

**A/N: here you go guys chapter 16, let me know how it goes. I know most of you wanted to see the fight with the giant Godzilla dragon, but I promise it's going to be the next chapter for sure.**


	18. chapter 17 Hiccup vs the Green Death

**A/N: what up! It's GG! How you guys been I am working my hardest for this chapter to come out the best of all. Alright everything is getting crazy now, and stuff is about to go down. I hope many of ya'll are excited about the new video game consoles as much as I am. I hope everyone is having a great, great, great, terrific day today. Lets just put it out there that I do not own anything in this fan fic. Now here is what I have been itching to type. Enjoy the show…**

**Chapter 17 Hiccup Vs the Green Death**

After Astrid's Nadder had blasted a powerful fireball on the giant dragon, Hiccup had watched the dragon closely. He turned toward Ruff and Tuff and saw them messing about on their twin headed dragon. He shook his head quickly before he shouted out with all of his lungs. "Ruff! Tuff! Do you want your parents to make it out of this alive!" he shouted out loud.

They both immediately stopped, and turned to him surprised that this was the first time they have heard him talk. Not only was this the first time that they noticed him talk, but also the first time he had expressed annoyance with a shout. When they both came to they nodded slowly at Hiccup.

Hiccup gave a slow nod before he turned toward the battlefield. When he looked at the dragon he noticed that he did not know anything about it. So he turned to the expert known as Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs! Think you can break that dragon down for me?" he asked. Fishlegs gulped as he nodded and turned toward the dragon to begin breaking down any flaw that this dragon might have. Hiccup listened closely to everything Fishlegs had told him while watching the dragons each and every detail. He saw what Fishlegs was talking about. Hiccup turned to the others and told them, "Alright, right now I want all of you to find a weakness. If you can't I want you to try to hit him with every ounce of power your dragon can muster," he said. Every one of them nodded to him before turning their dragons to charge into the battle.

Hiccup turned back to Astrid and said, "let's go… we have to find Toothless, and quick." They flew slowly and looked at each and every ship and found the Figure of Hiccup's brother Toothless still bound to the ship. Hiccup pointed down and told Astrid, "There he is. Take me down there." Astrid nodded and led her Deadly Nadder over the ship. Hiccup surprised her when she felt that he was no longer behind her. Astrid Turned looked down and saw that Hiccup had jumped off of her Nadder before she could even land.

Before she could do anything else Hiccup screamed out to her, "Go Astrid! Go help the others!" Once the message was out Hiccup turned back around to run to his brother. She was worried at this point and asked, "what about you hiccup?" He stopped in his tracks and quickly turned to her. "Don't worry about me Astrid! Just go help them out! I'll be okay!" he screamed before continuing toward Toothless.

Astrid looked toward his retreating form for a few seconds. In her mind she knew that she should trust him, but inside of her heart she felt that something would happen to Hiccup if she wasn't there. However she remembered that she needed to trust that Hiccup would be okay. So begrudgingly she made the Nadder turn around and charge in to help the others battle the Giant beast.

Hiccup arrived with Toothless and quickly removed the leather strap that had covered his mouth. At first he tried to remove the rest by tugging at the chain but then remembered one thing. His glove could probably melt it. He turned toward Toothless, extended his hand out, and said, "alright bud blast my arm… quickly!" he said. Toothless complied and shot a small fireball toward Hiccup's hand. Once the glove was lit Hiccup grabbed the chain and tugged with all of his strength. The fire had luckily been strong enough to start melting the chain for where he had grasped it. Tugging harder and harder he felt the chain begin to weaken. With one final tug he broke the chain. Once the chain was broken Toothless overpowered the other chain with a mighty tug that ripped it off of the wooden floor.

Hiccup now got to work on the wood surrounding his friend's head. He grabbed at the metal parts of the wood and managed to melt it off of its hinges as the circular wooden piece fell to the floor. Hiccup smiled when his friend spread his wings to celebrate his freedom. Both were too happy to notice the Giant dragon stomp its food near the other boats. The shockwave of the impact sent Hiccup flying far away from Toothless. His body hit the ground a couple of times before coming to a complete stop against a large rock.

As he was about to recover he heard a loud squelch. Pain immediately rocketed into Hiccup's body. He looked down to see that the shockwave that had launched him had also sent a sharp debris stick his way. That same small and thin stick had impaled itself into the right of Hiccup's abdomen. He looked down at it and screamed in pain at the feeling of it, but all in all sucked it up and pulled it out of his abdomen. The pain was excruciating but Hiccup took a deep breath and waited for Toothless to come to him.

Toothless had been sent flying into the water of the ocean. Quickly Toothless swam out of the water and looked around for his human partner. Toothless looked around for a couple of seconds before being alerted by the sound of Hiccup's scream. Toothless turned to the sound and found Hiccup leaning on a boulder holding his bleeding side. Shocked at the sight Toothless quickly charged toward Hiccup's pained form. Once their Hiccup Pushed off the wall and limped toward Toothless saddle.

A couple of seconds of walking with the heavy wound Hiccup found himself growing weaker and weaker the closer he got. Finally reaching Toothless, Hiccup found it hard to get himself on the saddle. With much Struggle Hiccup pulled himself up onto the saddle.

Once on Hiccup said with a strained voice, "Lets go bud." He was interrupted however by a call from behind him. He turned and saw the figure of his father running toward him. Stoic ran forward and quickly grabbed Hiccup's hand and said, "I'm sorry Hiccup… For everything," Stoic said.

Hiccup was surprised at what his father had just said, but Hiccup knew that right now it would have to wait so he quickly told his father, "Right now is not a good time dad. We'll talk about it later. Oh and a quick message, tonight mom is going after you dad," he said. Stoic's eyes shot open. Finally for the first time in many years Hiccup had finally spoken to him. Something for many years he had given up on trying to get him to do.

"Ok son… but… you don't have to go up there," stoic said.

Hiccup turned toward his father and said, "It's an occupational hazard for Vikings. Including Hiccups dad, but I will tell you this it is going to take a lot more than an apology to make up for what has been done," he said

Before Stoic let go he gave one last message, "I'm proud… to call you my son Hiccup. Be careful up there." Once the message was over he let go of Hiccup's arm as Hiccup nodded and both Hiccup and Toothless took off to the skies. Hiccup held his arm against his abdomen to stop the bleeding as he and Toothless flew toward the battlefield. As they flew on top speed Hiccup saw that the dragon had been trying to suck in both Astrid and her Dragon. Before that could happen Toothless blasted at the dragon's face causing the beast to turn and hit the Nadder carrying Astrid.

Astrid fell through the air on her way down to the earth bellow. She screamed as loud as she could hoping something would save her life. She was however snatched from the air by an outstretched hand grabbing her. She was so relieved that she held on for dear life. She turned her head upwards to see Hiccup holding her arm. "I've got you Astrid," he said. She was happy that he had caught her in time, but grew worried when she saw that his arm had traces of red on it. She looked toward Hiccup and saw that he had a pained expression on his face.

"Hiccup…" Astrid whispered to herself. She looked toward where the red was coming from and saw a wound on Hiccup's side. She gasped but was brought out of it when Hiccup said, "alright your safe now Astrid," he said as he let go of her arm.

Astrid did not want to let go of Hiccup. Matter of fact she wanted to go with him, but when she looked at her Nadder she saw that she was out for the count. She had no choice but to let go. She looked down and saw that the ground was just beneath her. She let go and landed softly on the ground. She looked toward Hiccup and Toothless' retreating form and said, "Go Hiccup… and make sure you come back to me," she whispered as she closed her eyes and prayed to Odin himself that Hiccup would come out of this alive.

Hiccup while flying saw that the Dragon also had its own wings. He turned toward Toothless and said, "it has wings Toothless…" he said before cringing in pain then continued, "lets see if this bastard can use them." With Toothless' incredible speed they had blasted at almost every side of the dragon. At the seventh blast the Dragon finally decided to stretch its wings out and fly after them.

"We have to get it away from everybody Toothless," he said as they flew forward. Hiccup looked up and saw the dark clouds above and said, "Toothless… up there. Lets use the dark clouds to our advantage." Once up there they had a nice advantage over the giant dragon. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself now has a camouflage advantage over the giant dragon.

Left and right Hiccup and Toothless stealthily attacked the dragon with precise blasts of Toothless' fire. As quick as they were to show up they disappeared back into the camouflage of the clouds. Toothless dove downward toward the dragon. Instead of blasting him with a fireball, Toothless flew close to its eye. Once close Hiccup unsheathed his blade and stabbed it into the eye of the dragon.

The blade impaled deep into the Dragons big eye and shut off all communication to it. The dragon gave a loud cry at the pain to its eye and attempted to look around for its adversary. Hiccup quickly pulled out his blade and both Hiccup and Toothless took off into the clouds again. Toothless dove forward again and went to the dragons other eye repeating the same process. The dragon gave out another shriek of pain before it wildly blasted fire all over the clouds.

One streak of fire managed to get close to Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup at first though everything was Okay until he turned around and spotted the tail in flames. Hiccup stared at it for a couple of seconds. What he realized is that things began to get blurry for him. He felt tired and out of energy. Hiccup turned back forward and said," Ok… fine." He got one final look at the dragon before he maneuvered the dragon down toward the dragon.

The dragon managed to follow both Hiccup and Toothless by the scent of Hiccup's blood and the sent of smoke from the tail. "I was labeled a dead man anyway," he said as he had Toothless dive downward to lead the dragon toward the ground. "Labeled for death by my own father… by my own village… and now its time that I at least do something to make sure they know I saved their lives," Hiccup said on their way down to earth. He listened closely to the dragon behind him, and told Toothless, "Hang in there, bud… its almost over." He closed his eyes to preserve his energy for listening to the dragon.

He heard it. He heard the sound of the dragon preparing its fire to burn them alive. With a great cry Hiccup told Toothless," NOW!" and with a quick reaction Toothless turned around and launched a quick fireball into the mouth of the dragon. The blast caused the dragons mouth to light up into flames. Hiccup and Toothless quickly flew away as the dragon touched down onto the ground and started to explode from the inside.

While flying away Hiccup fought to keep his eyes focused on the path in front of them. They dodged the dragon's spikes left and right as Hiccup put his foot position by position on the petal. The prosthetic tail twisted and turned a couple of times before it snapped out of position from its place and flew away. Hiccup turned back to see the tail fly away before he turned back toward what was in front of him. What he saw immediately made him know that his grave was marked. The tail of the Dragon was on its way toward them to smash them. The fact that Toothless' prosthetic tail is gone meant that Hiccup could no longer control it.

To save his scaly friend, Hiccup decided to take the full blunt force of the tail against his body. Using every ounce of strength he had left he turned Toothless forward and down. This caused Toothless to be away from the incoming tail smash. However, Hiccup would not be so lucky the closer they got to impact. For Toothless he felt a soft tap on his back. For Hiccup however, the moment the tail hit, everything went black. Toothless looked behind him and saw Hiccup slip off of the saddle. He grew worried when he watched Hiccup's unconscious form fall toward the flames below. Toothless decided at this moment that he would not lose his brother. He dove toward Hiccup as the flames slowly engulfed both of them.

Down with the crowd

Astrid the whole time had been trying to awaken her Nadder to go help out Hiccup. She felt a slight pain in her chest and looked up to see Hiccup and toothless flying downwards toward the ground with the large dragon in tow. She grew worried when the dragon charged up a shot to burn down Toothless and Hiccup.

She felt relieved when she saw Toothless shoot fire in the dragons mouth causing it to ignite before it could get it out. Once the dragon hit a large explosion of flame sent a sonic boom her way. She covered her eyes as debris came her way. Once the boom was done she looked up to the rest of the exploding dragon and saw Hiccup and Toothless hit the club like tail. She grew increasingly worried when she saw Toothless look behind him. Her heart stopped, however, when she saw the form of Hiccup falling toward the flames. The fear in her heart of what may happen to Hiccup grew when she saw the flames engulf him and Toothless.

She could not help but let out a blood-curling scream at the sight, "HICCUUUUUPP!"

**A/N: here you go guys chapter 17. Let me know what you guys think. I have worked day and night on this chapter to make sure it comes out good for you. I don't even know if I did good, but hopefully I did. Next chapter there will be up soon. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
